Harry Potter Takes Control
by vmadams
Summary: Set for 6th year. Harry Potter is tired of being Dumbledore's pawn! He decides to take action of his own life and form new alliances and new friendships.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

 **Chapter 1**

Harry was sitting on his bed in Number 4 Privet Drive staring off into space while his thoughts were racing through all the memories of his 5th year at Hogwarts. His Godfather Sirius Black was gone forever, just as he was beginning to feel as if he was going to actually have a home and a family. His friends all told him they cared about him on the train ride home and that it wasn't his fault Sirius was dead, and to not blame himself. But they couldn't comprehend the guilt he had, how could they? It was he that grew up without a family, he who had been dealt the hard hand, he who had been used and manipulated by so many others and it was his fault Sirius was gone. He knew that. He didn't like it but he understood that acting rash and like a child was the cause of Sirius rushing to save him and in turn fall through the veil. Well no more was he going to act "Gryffindorish", and not plan his next moves out very carefully. Gone was the immature, small, weak Harry Potter, replaced by one who would train harder, smarter and deadlier than those expected from him. The wizarding world wanted the Boy Who Lived, well they were going to get one.

Harry went over to his desk and started writing out a plan for the summer. Everything that he needed to achieve and how he would go about it.

 _List of goals:_

 _Physical training- targeted muscle groups everyday._

 _Mental Training- 1 hour each night before bed. Order catalogue for books._

 _Studies- 1 book read every day. How to practice the spells?_

 _Money- Contact Gringotts and speak about his family vaults and any other information they may have. Something to help him with practicing magic?_

 _Clothes- Finally get rid of Dudley's old clothes and get some that fit._

 _Body- Get eyes fixed? Something to help with growth and muscle development?_

Now that the list or rather outline of what he needed was done how to go about doing it? Harry guessed that he could contact Hermione to see if she had any ideas, but then again she would just get onto him and tell him not to do anything stupid and to trust Dumbledore. Harry was tired of hearing that. He no longer cared for what the old man thought, he had used Harry for far too long and kept far too many things from him. The state that he left his office in when he last saw him should help keep Dumbledore off Harry's back for a while to let him "cool down".

Well it was late and Harry wanted to get started on his outline tomorrow so he got ready for bed and climbed in. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new day and a new Harry and no one would see it coming.

A/N

This is my first story so review and let me know what you think! Ive been reading Fanfiction for a very long time and decided to give it a shot! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

 **Chapter 2**

Harry woke up with a groan as his alarm clock rang out 6am. He got up, washed his face, dressed in some shorts and sneakers and quietly headed downstairs and outside. He stretched for some time and then started jogging down the sidewalk. 45 minutes later Harry returned out of breath and sweaty. He made a mental note that his endurance was vastly low and he would have to increase that time drastically if he wanted to be able to last in a duel with Voldemort. Harry knew all the times he encountered old Voldy he was lucky but that wasn't going to be the case when he saw him again.

Harry headed upstairs and after a shower and a quick breakfast he decided that first it would be best to contact Gringotts. Calling down Hedwig from her perch he quickly penned a note to the bank asking if there was a goblin who handled his family's vaults and if he could meet with him. He also noted on the letter he would need a way to privately get away from number 4 Privet Drive without anyone noticing. Harry was certain Dumbledore had people watching his house and reporting back to him, he wasn't that stupid and unawares to notice the tail he had following him on his run this morning. Tonks tripping 4 times on the run itself spoke volumes of who it was under the disguise of an older lady out jogging.

Sending the letter off with Hedwig, Harry then decided to review all of his books from years 1-5 and re-learn all the knowledge the correct way with the theory behind the spells being the main goal. After some time Hedwig returned with a thick, very expensive piece of parchment with the Gringotts seal on it. Inside was a note from Giphook explaining he was the account manager for the Potter Family vaults and he would meet with him at 1:00pm this afternoon to discuss his inheritance and any other questions Harry might have. Inside was an ornate looking 'pen', for lack of a better word that was described as a portkey to Griphooks office.

At 1:00pm, Harry was deposited on the floor of a very expansive office, rich with crimson red and a soft yellow. Beams of light shone through upper windows that looked to be about 15 feet up. Sitting behind a very large and polished mahogany desk was a sour looking goblin. He came around and greeted Harry with a handshake. "Greetings young Lord Potter, I hope the portkey wasn't, er, too rough on you?"

Harry didn't miss the evil smirk the goblin was showing even though his head was bowed and the expensive suit he was wearing. "I am fine Mr. Griphook, and I thank you for your help in getting me here discreetly?"

"Nobody will be able to know that you are missing, our portkeys do not show up on the magical trace on underage wizards, even though you are no longer underage".

Harry reeled back at that and looked at the gobblin with a dumbfound expression on his face. Griphook merely returned to his seat behind his desk and folded his hands together.

"What do you mean I am no longer underage? I'm not 17 and won't be for quite some time".

"Sit down Lord Potter and I will explain everything to you, I am very busy and this is going to take some time".

Harry sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk and peered up at the goblin. _Is the desk raised up higher than the chairs?_ He thought, but then pushed that from his mind, he had way too many other questions that had to be answered first.

"Ok Griphook, I'm listening".

"When you were tried in your fifth year for underage magic, you were tried as an adult. In doing that the minister hoped to have you expelled and possibly even put in Azkaban".

Harry gasped at this. Continuing on ignoring the childish acts of the boy Griphook went on to explain that the consequence of the ministers actions Harry was legally emancipated and therefore by right is now able to take up his headship of his house and become Lord Potter Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, and any others he may be inherited to.

"Now, Lord Potter we must perform the inheritance ritual to see what else you inherit, so if you would please prick your forefinger on the edge of this dagger and drop some of your blood into the bowl there".

Harry picked up the dagger and noticed it was covered in runes and pricked his finger. The bowl that was in front of him was also covered in runes and preceded to glow vibrantly when his blood dripped into it. Griphook took out a piece of parchment and added it into the bowl. With a flash and a loud bang the paper floated out of the bowl and Griphook grabbed it and looked it over. Frowning he made no movement but merely grunted.

"Excuse me Griphook but is there a problem"? Griphook eyed Harry very closely with narrowed eyes and slid the parchment over to him. Harry picked up but gasped again and raised his eyebrows. _But this can't be possible!_

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

 **Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

 **Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor**

 **Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin**

 **Potter Accounts: 15 million Galleons**

 **Black Accounts: 10 million Galleons**

 **Gryffindor Accounts: 25 million Galleons**

 **Slytherin Accounts: 25 million Galleons**

 **Potter properties: Potter Ancestral Manor (Wales), Godrics Hollow (destroyed), Marauders Den (Diagon Alley)**

 **Black properties: Black House (London), Chalet du Black (France)**

 **Gryffindor properties: Hogwarts (25%)**

 **Slytherin properties: Hogwarts (25%)**

 **Investments:**

 **Daily Prophet 50%**

 **Diagon Alley 60%**

 **Knockturn Alley 100%**

 **Muggle Investments 78%**

Harry finished reading the parchment and placed it back down on the desk. Griphook grinned toothily and rang a little bell. Another goblin came in through a side door carrying a chest and set it down on the desk and walked out.

"Now Lord Potter you are heir to three Noble and Most Ancient houses and therefore we must perform the ritual so you may claim your headship over those as well. I need you to prick your finger again and drop some of your blood on these three rings, 1 at a time and pronounce that you are the sole and true heir and will be taking up the headship and all the responsibility that comes with it".

"I'm sorry but I don't see how I am heir to the House of Black?"

"Lord Black adopted you last year before he finished his revision of his will. In that he claimed you as his heir and heir to the Black fortunes.

Harry felt his eyes water and had to look down a bit before he was able to compose himself.

With that Griphook opened the chest and inside were 4 very large rings all very ornate with carvings and shapes on them. One was red, another was black, another gold and the final green. Griphook took out the black diamond ring first, "this is the black Head ring, drop your blood on it and proclaim what I have told you".

Harry did as was told and the ring flashed white for a split second and then subsided. Harry then put the ring on his right ring finger and the ring resized to fit his finger. After completing the ritual with the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings Griphook then handed Harry the Potter Head ring. Taking it from him Harry studied the ring more closely. On one side was a phoenix clutching a wand with lightning bolts on both sides. The other side of the ring was a triangle with a circle in the middle and then in the center what looked like a wand standing straight up.

"With this ring Lord Potter you will have taken up the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and all four of your rings will combine into 1 ring with symbols from each house. You will also obtain a large amount of information from each house stored within the family magic that resides in the rings. It is bound to be abundant with knowledge of history and magic no one has seen for years with the Hogwarts Founders and most likely lots of dark magic from the Black ring".

Harry slid the ring on his finger next to the others with more than one question on what he meant by that and after another bright flash of light there was one large ring more beautiful than the other four separately. There were the House symbols from each house and an expansive diamond on top that was a shade of a very dark green almost black, but if you looked closely you could see a deep amber red and a shaded gold as well.

"Now you are the Lord of four Noble and Most Ancient Houses and four of the wealthiest houses in wizarding history. Your father and I made several investments into muggle firms and have done very well while the Blacks have invested heavily in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. The vaults of Slytherin and Gryffindor are that way because a percentage of tuition goes to the founders and their heirs. Since no one has claimed to be a heir of those houses for a very long time the gold has sat and accrued interest. I will now take over the finances of the other three houses on your behalf. What is it you would like me to do with them?"

Harry sat there a moment still stunned at what all has transpired over the last hour. "Griphook you know much more about making money then I do. So in the absence of my knowledge I want you to take a higher percentage fee out for yourself for managing four houses now of course", Griphook grinned widely at this. "I also give you permission to, how do I put this eloquently, go make money however and wherever you see fit. The more you make for my vaults the higher the percentage you receive for yourself".

At this Griphook lost it and tossed his head back and let out a very bark-like laugh that was very deep and unnerving, yet slightly jolly. "You are quite the enigma Lord Potter. I shall do as you so exquisitely stated, 'go make money' for us. Are there any other questions you have for myself?"

Harry grinned at that and thought a moment before responding. "Yes, you say that I am now legally an adult, does that mean I can perform magic without getting into trouble?"

"Indeed Lord Potter you are fully emancipated and have been for a year. The Trace is no longer active on you although I doubt the wizards know this".

Harry raised his eyebrows at this, "Does that mean they still believe I can't perform magic?"

"It would seem so yes. Why do you ask?"

"Griphook I will be honest with you, I do not trust the ministry and I do not trust Dumbledore. I also am prophesized to be the only one that can destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort. I need to be able to train without anyone knowing what I am up to and without Dumbledore interfering. I also understand that to win this war I cannot do so without allies. Do you have any advice or suggestions that may be able to help me further in my studies and physical aspects of my body to advance further in magic faster? And do you know of others that I can turn to for advice and legal counsel that are powerful but not necessarily evil but not exactly good either?"

Griphook stared at Harry for a very very long time. Almost to the point where Harry was about to tell him he was sorry for asking and would leave. "You are quite the enigma Lord Potter."

"You've said that before", Harry said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

* * *

I have a feeling as I am writing this that this will most likely be a long story. Some chapters like the last one will defintely be long while others may be fairly short. I dont have a set plan on words or chapters at this time. I merely have an idea of what kind of story I would have liked to read on this site and and writing as it comes to me.

-Vince

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Griphook stated, "It would seem that your Dark Lord has indeed risen and last time he was here he tried to take control of the goblins as well as other magical beings. (not creatures) I will help you with your advancement of magic and your body."

Griphook rang another bell and in came a small goblin, Griphook whispered to the goblin who in turn gave Harry a quizzical look. Then abruptly turned and walked out. Not even a minute later another goblin walked in. This one looked different to Harry, almost female-ish. Griphook whispered to him/her/it and then looked back down at Harry.

"This is Silver-Hand, she is a goblin healer and will help you with your needs."

Silver-Hand came and walked around Harry. "Remove your shirt Lord Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Griphook but before he could do much more the other goblin grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Harry stood there in the middle of a very expensive office shirtless with two goblins staring at him, one of them making a 'tsk' noise constantly.

"How old are you Lord Potter?"

"Uh I will be sixteen at the end of the summer"

"You look like you are fourteen. We must get you some growth and nourishment potions as it looks like you have several injuries that have not healed properly. You are also wearing glasses, we can fix your eyes as well. I will also prescribe several other potions that will help you retain knowledge easier as you read making to where you only have to read it once to memorize it. It will not take the place of you actual studying though however and you will only have access to these until you go back to school. Then it will be up to you."

With that she left the room only to return minutes later with a large box. Setting the box down in front of Harry she explained the different color potions and what they were for and when to take them. She then turn and left without a backwards glance.

Harry then sat back down and looked up at Griphook who was smirking down at him. "Well Lord Potter you also asked if I knew of anyone you could turn to for advice and legal counsel. I would suggest you contact Lord Cygnus Greengrass and Augusta Longbottom for advice and legal counsel. Now if that is all I must attend to all of my new accounts."

Harry stood up shook hands with Griphook and left the bank back out to the street of Diagon Alley. He was a free man! Free to do whatever he wanted! However he should probably get back before anyone notices he's gone as it has been several hours since he left. _But how do I get back? Drats! I forgot to ask Griphook about that!_

All of a sudden the knowledge of apparition flooded his mind and Harry doubled over at the quick onslaught of information. Regaining his composure he thought hard about what he just 'learned?' and walked to the Apparition point in Diagon Alley and disapparated to his bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. Hopefully no one noticed he was in the Alley, he would have to remember to have a hood up next time to cover his face when he went out.

The next day after his run and taking his potions Harry showered and sat down on his bed and began to read his first year books and going over the spells from that year. He also decided that it would be good to start practicing trying to do the spells nonverbal. He was finding it very difficult though and was getting frustrated. After failing for the 20th time at the lumos spell nonverbally Harry threw his book against the wall and folded his arms. This was going to be harder than he thought. As he sat there wondering what it was that he could do differently to learn the spells nonverbally he fell off the bed as a rack of pain shot through his head of knowledge from one of the rings. After getting back to his feet and contemplating the knowledge that he just learned Harry picked up his wand and tried again. This time he was amazed to see that it worked! Grabbing his book Harry sat down to continue his studies of first year charms.

The next few weeks progressed just like that. Every morning Harry woke up and went for a run. He also added in pushups, pullups, abs and other body lifting exercises he could do at the park and he was getting quite ripped. The potions were definitely doing their job as we now had gained 10 pounds in muscle and 3 inches in height. He would have to definitely get new clothes at the end of the summer when he completed his potions regimen. After his shower and potions Harry went back into his room and saw an owl sitting on his bed with two letters. Untying them from the owl Harry picked them up and saw that they were from his two best friends. Opening up the messy scribble that was Ron's handwriting first he read.

 **Harry mate!**

 **How is everything going? I hope those muggles are treating you right! After my dad and everyone having words with them I would hope so. Have you been reading the Daily Prophet? What a bunch of rubbish. They're finally admitting the You Know Who is back and that they believed you all along and were working in the background to stop him. Anyway, the Cannons are doing great this year so far! Well I can't tell you much more, Dumbledore won't let us. Hermione is here with us as well. A lot to fill you in on when we see you! I think someone will come get you soon though so that will be good!**

 **Take care man,**

 **Ron,**

Harry threw the letter down in disgust. They were together again with everyone else and Harry was left out in the cold once again! How many times was this going to happen to him?! And of course the great and powerful Dumbledore won't let them tell him anything. Picking up Hermione's letter Harry sat down and read.

 **Harry,**

 **I hope you are taking care of yourself. You can't blame yourself for Sirius's death so don't. Are you doing your homework and keeping up with your studies? We're starting our NEWTS this next year! Make sure you don't get into any trouble this summer and stay safe inside your aunt and uncle's house. Dumbledore says he going to get you soon, although I don't know when.**

 **See you soon Harry, stay safe.**

 **With love, Hermione**

Another useless letter from his supposed best friends. Why was everyone keeping him in the dark? Why did they all get to be together while he was stuck here at this God-forsaken house?! After a few calming breathes Harry thought that it was probably a good thing though that he wasn't with them. Then he wouldn't be able to practice magic and study. So in the end Harry was glad he wasn't with them. They didn't need him and he didn't need them. He would be much smarter and stronger when they next saw him and he wouldn't explain anything to them. The owl that brought the letters was still sitting on the bed obviously waiting a reply from him. He grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and wrote out a reply.

 **Guys,**

 **Im fine and staying quiet at my aunts and uncles house. Tell Dumbledore not to come I am fine and don't want to hurt the blood wards from my mother. I will see you guys on the train.**

 **Harry**

There that should keep Dumbledore happy that Harry was content to stay here. This way he could finish his potions and workouts and continue to gain knowledge.

Dumbledore sat in his office having just read Harry's letter. Smiling to himself he was pleased the boy had finally embraced his duty and acceptance of staying at Number 4 Privet Drive and being compliant. Soon he would have to start Harry on the next phase of his plans in showing Harry Voldemort's past and eventually reveal that Harry must die to save the wizarding world. At least that's what Dumbledore suspects.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

* * *

This one is the longest chapter yet! And the furthest that I have gotten in the 24 hours I had to wait for Fanfiction to let me upload my story. I hope to upload a chapter a week probably 2. Since I am new to this I dont know how my schedule with work and other things and now a story. So I apologize to everyone if this chapter is super long, I just couldnt find the right place to break it up!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

July 31st came and was upon Harry before he knew it. It was his birthday and although he wasn't expecting anything he received a book on defensive magic from Hermione, a book on Quidditch strategies from Ron, the latest inventions from Gred and Forge, and a book on Occlumency from Dumbledore. Harry however decided that he would deal with all that later. First he wanted to splurge on himself in Diagon Alley. Harry had already covered all the books from years 1-5 again and also the entire 6th year collection of books. He was well ahead of his entire year and was working on 7th year books. He had made contact with Lord Cygnus and Lady Augusta and would be meeting them tomorrow evening at Lord Cygnus's house for dinner and to discuss his legal counsel. The potions had done their work and Harry was now 6'1 weighing 175lbs of pure muscle. His hair had grown longer and he tied it back in a ponytail sometimes. His jawline was much more aristocratic and his eyes glowed with a gorgeous and piercingly green. With the potions his past injuries had all healed and his posture was much better to where he held himself up properly. Putting on some clothes that were still big on him but not so much baggy anymore Harry apparated to Diagon Alley.

Pulling the cap down over his eyes and scar Harry walked into Gringotts and was led to Griphooks office. "Lord Potter, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Greetings Griphook, I decided to visit the Alley for my birthday and thought it best to come meet with you and have healer Silver-Hand check on me to see progress."

"Well I must comment Lord Potter that you do look much more the part than the scrawny boy in here not 2 months ago."

With that he rang his bell and healer Silver-Hand walked in. She studied Harry and had him remove his shirt and looked him over. He had indeed grown significantly over the last few weeks, although there was something wrong with his forehead.

"Lord Potter does your scar hurt you from time to time?"

"uh… yes it does. I think it is connected to Voldemort somehow from the when he cursed me. I sometimes see into his mind and through his eyes. He used it the end of last year to trick me into going to the Ministry of Magic. Why?"

Silver-Hand ignored his question and proceeded to bring fourth an very old looking bowl and matching knife. "Lord Potter I am going to prick your scar with this knife and drop some blood into this bowl. This is an ancient medicine bowl us goblins use to discover what ailments we have that are unknown to us. It is how we learn new medicine for new diseases and problems."

She then had Harry lean forward and pricked his forehead. It hurt and Harry watched as blood poured into the bowl. He then healed his wound and watched with and open mouth as the bowl glowed green for a second then immediately changed into that of a dark black. Harry could only describe it as dark as night, as if you were stuck in a cave deep underground and there has never been any light shown there every. A wisp of smoke floated up and hovered in the air. Both goblins scowled heavily at the smoke and bowl and immediately started speaking in Gobbledygook. Silver-Hand rang another bell and in rushed two other goblins. After speaking with them Silver-Hand looked at Harry expectantly.

"Lord Potter do you know what a Horcrux is? And are you aware that you are one?"

Harry having never heard of the term merely looked at them questioningly, "Uh excuse me? A what?"

"I thought so. Lord Potter you must come with me quickly."

And with that she led him out of the office leaving behind a scowling Griphook. In another chamber of the bank deep underground Harry was ushered into a bed and surrounded with other healer goblins all speaking loudly in Gobbledygook. Silver-Hand came forward and explained, "Lord Potter we are going to remove the Horcrux from you."

"But I don't even know what that is! What are you going to do? Am I in danger?"

"We will put you to sleep and remove it. Then I will explain it all to you. Now drink this." With that she shoved a potion down his throat and the last thing Harry saw was a, could it be, worried expression on the goblins face?

Harry woke up and sat up. He was in a dimly lit chamber with walls of stone and torches hanging on the sides of his bed. He groaned with the headache that was pounding in his ears. Hearing him awake another goblin looked in on him and then called for someone that he could not see. After a moment Silver-Hand walked in and began to check over him.

"Healer Silver-Hand, could you please explain to me what is going on and if I am safe?"

Narrowing her eyes she asked "You do not know what a Horcrux is?"

"No."

"A Horcrux is a very evil and vile piece of magic Lord Potter. You must commit murder to even begin to start the process of creating one. A Horcrux is an object, usually something very valuable to someone. It is a vessel that will hold a piece of that persons soul."

"A persons soul?"

"Yes Lord Potter and I have never heard or read of someone else being another person's Horcrux or vessel to hold their soul. You see to create a Horcrux you have to rip your own soul apart and using a complicated spell, transfer that part into the object you want to hold it. I can only guess that when Voldemort tried to kill you, he was looking to make one and when the spell backfired effectively killing him, that piece of soul had separated. And in turn latched onto you saving you and keeping him alive as well. You said that you could see into his mind and he used you. I believe that he does not know you are a Horcrux because if he did he would not be trying to kill you but instead would capture you and keep you locked up."

Harry sat there pondering all of this information. So many questions! But then he realized, "How long have I been here?!"

"Three hours Lord Potter."

"Has the Horcrux been destroyed?"

"Yes it has."

Harry got up from the bed and stood up. "I must leave, I have been here far too long and if anyone notices I am missing then they will alert Dumbledore."

He was shown the way out after parting words with Griphook telling him he will stay in touch. Walking back to the apparating point he left for Privet Drive. Sitting on his bed that night Harry was going over everything he learned that day. Voldemort had transferred part of his soul into him. He was trying to make a Horcrux. The questions Harry had floated around in his head. _Did he make any before he tried to make the one with me? How many was he trying to make? What objects would they be? Silver-hand said it usually is a very valuable object._ And the last question that Harry wondered was if Dumbledore knew. Harry was going to have to speak to the old man when he was back at school.

The next day Harry skipped on his workout and apparated to Diagon Alley and went straight to Madam Malkin's. Madam Malkin went around him and measured him from head to toe and that is when she noticed his head of house ring.

Gasping she exclaimed "Lord Potter! I did not know you were emancipated! Please forgive me for my rudeness."

She then proceeded to give him a small bow. Harry having never received this treatment stood there awkwardly, "uh… that is ok Madam Malkin, I am new to this and I forget myself. But I ask that you please do not tell anyone. I would very much like to finish my summer in peace until school starts"

"Of course Lord Potter, I will not say a word to anyone. Thank you for choosing my shop for your wardrobe needs. What all robes are we getting today?"

Thinking a moment Harry decided he should get more robes than just his school robes as we was now a Lord and not of just one house but four. "I need school robes, and will also need other robes but you must forgive me Madam I do not know what all I will need. Can you help me?"

"Of course Lord Potter! I am assuming we are doing an entire wardrobe?"

Nodding his head yes Harry watched as the elder woman began ticking off things off her fingers blabbing about different occasions, functions, and the Wizengamot. After measuring him, Madam Malkin fitted him with formal robes, dress robes, everyday robes, Wizengamot robes as he was now a Lord. Harry also decided he wanted battle robes and he wanted all of his robes to have a hood to hide his face. Madam Malkin tried to get Harry to put his house crest on his robes saying that as a Lord of a house he should be proud to wear it. Harry however wanted to be discreet yet come across as powerful. In that sense he picked out the finest quality of material in deep dark reds, greens, blacks and blues. He also had her add several charms to all of his robes to deflect basic spells, alert him of oncoming spells, to never wrinkle, waterproof and also one that he was particularly ecstatic to have which shaded his eyes so anyone looking at him would never be able to see exactly who was under the hood, even if they were looking directly at him.

Leaving her shop wearing black robes with the hood up Harry made his way to the apothecary and bought himself a whole new portable potion kit with supplies to make potions from first year to seventh year. Walking over to Eeylops Owl Emporium Harry got several treats for Headwig and then stopped at Fortescue's for some ice cream. Looking across the alley he found himself looking directly down into Knockturn Alley. Curious he wandered over and proceeded to walk down the alleyway. With his hood up, his new height and build and his fine robes Harry was confident that no one would bother him. It didn't hurt that he owned the entire alley as well. Walking past several shops Harry stopped in front of one that had a multiple compartment trunk on display. Thinking that could be useful he walked inside and the little bell on the door rang out. An older man came out from the back looking at him curiously. "What is it I can do for you sir?"

"I need a multi-compartment trunk, one that is keyed to my blood only and anyone who tries to get in will be hurt."

Looking him up and down the shop keeper said "I can do that but may I ask why you need such a thing?"

Getting upset at this man's obtrusiveness into his life he snarled. "You do not need to know what I need it for, now can you get me one or do I need to go somewhere else?"

Reeling back from the sudden change in Harry the man stuttered. "Yes sir, how many compartments do you need and what would you like in them?"

Thinking Harry decided that he would need one for a library for his books, a potions lab, two compartments for his school things and two for his Lordship things. "I will need at least 6 compartments and I want all the spells and protection charms you can put on it."

Having noticed his ring on his finger although not knowing which house this person belonged too but from the quality of his robes and his demeanor he must be someone powerful. "I can do that my Lord although it will be very expensive."

"Money is not a problem I…" Thinking Harry did not want to tell this man where to deliver it. He would need to find a better way of doing business and handling purchases. "I will come back and pick it up in a few days' time. Make sure it is ready when I do." And with that He walked out of the shop into the alley. Further along Harry came across another store that had several books on display, all of them sinister looking. Walking inside he noticed it was very dimly lit and overcrowded with gruesome looking books with titles Harry did not want to even say out loud.

Coming forward an old man rudely asked him, "What do you want." Harry getting tired of not being treated with respect growled at the man. Standing up to full height and pushing out his magic a little, a trick he learned from his rings, he responded, "You will watch your tone old man when you are speaking to a Lord." And with that Harry flashed his ring. Quelling at the sight of the ring and the raw magic this man was displaying the old man bowed and apologized.

"What can I do for you my Lord?"

Smirking at the reactions he now got from others by showing his power Harry said he was looking for books of obscure magic. Ones that were not dark but not light either. After all Harry wanted to be powerful not evil. Right?

The old man walked with Harry around the shop pulling out books on blood magics, blood wards, wards in general, wandless magic, rituals and any other books Harry found of Interest. Walking past a shelf he almost didn't notice the little crook in the shelves that led to a very small room. Inside there were several different books but in languages he could not pronounce or even read. Coming in from behind him the man noticed what he was looking at.

"You won't want any of these my Lord, they are foreign magic and parselmagic."

Parselmagic? Harry was in wonderment of what this could possibly mean. Here were several books dedicated to the lost art of parselmagic since no one since the time of Salazar has been able to speak it. Unless you count old Voldy, but Harry didn't. "I'll take everything you have on parselmagic." Looking at him quizzically the old man nodded and shuffled around picking out the books.

After purchasing all of his things he shrunk his purchases and left the shop. Figuring he had spent enough time here Harry walked back out to Diagon Alley and headed for the apparition point, however he stopped when he noticed his 'best friends' walking through the Alley on the way to purchase books.

Molly Weasley was leading Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Or is it Gred and Forge? Looking around Harry noticed one Mad-Eye Moody sitting at Fortescue's watching them closely and a very clumsy Tonks walking behind them. Harry wondered who it was that would be watching his aunt and uncles house right now. Smirking evilly Harry focused his mind in finding something that could help make him invisible. With the sudden rush of knowledge that came forth from the rings Harry was able to make himself invisible. It was from Salazar's knowledge and was much better than a disillusionment spell. Sneaking up behind them in the shop Harry overheard Hermione and Ron talking.

"Ron you don't need another Quidditch book, put that down and get your books for 6th year!"

Looking sour Ron put the book back on the shelf and gathered up his books he would need for the nest year. "Do you think Harry has gotten his books or should we get them for him?"

Hermione paused for a second, "I am sure Dumbledore will take him or something. I do hope he is being good and staying inside and not doing anything stupid."

"Yeah it would be like Harry to sneak out and get into some kind of trouble", Ron said with a dumb grin on his face.

"You don't think he would actually do that do you?!" Hermione was worried because that sounded exactly like Harry.

"Of course not, Harry wouldn't do anything without telling us first we're his best friends remember? Besides he doesn't have the knowledge to get past Dumbledore's wards and precautions. It's not like he can apparate can he?"

Laughing Hermione looked over at Ron, "No you're right I'm just being stupid. Harry isn't that smart to figure out how to get past Dumbledore."

Ron grinned again, "yeah we're lucky we don't have to be cooped up in that house with those Muggles not practicing any magic."

"Ron I really hate that term 'muggles' so stop using it please. Also we're only allowed to use magic because Dumbledore got the ministry to let us practice over the summer."

"Exactly! Maybe this year I will be smarter than Harry!"

Fuming at the conversation his supposedly best friends were having harry decided to enact a little revenge on them. With a murmur Harry sent a stinging hex towards Ron's bottom.

"Ouch! What was that?!" Jumping up and looking around Ron couldn't see anything. Hermione having come back over asked "what are you yelling about?"

"Something just stung me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh that's nonsense Ronald you're just being silly." With that Harry sent one her way as well. Shouting Hermione grabbed her bottom and turned around with her wand out. Snickering to himself Harry moved to the other side of the shelf and sent a spell that knocked over several books onto the two teenagers.

Molly Weasley having heard the noise comes around the corner. "What are you two doing!? Look at this mess you have made!"

Putting the books back on the shelf with her wand Molly then grabbed the shirts of both Ron and Hermione and walked them up to the counter to pay for their purchases. Harry having finished his fun for the day looked at his watch and realized he had just enough time to get home, shower and change and be at Lord Greengrasses estate. Walking to the apparition point Harry left Diagon Alley and did just that.

Arriving at exactly 7:00 at the front gate of Greengrass Estate the gate swung open allowing him entry onto the property. At the same time the front doors opened and Lord Greengrass met Harry Potter at the front steps. "Welcome to my home Lord Potter, it is nice to finally make your acquaintance."

Smiling Harry shook his hand, "Thank you for the invitation to your home Lord Greengrass, and thank you for your counsel this evening."

Chuckling Cygnus Greengrass looked at Harry, "We are equals now Lord Potter, you may call me Cygnus when we are in private or in my home."

"Thank you Cygnus, and I ask that you call me Harry."

Laughing again Cygnus lead Harry inside where he was greeted by a house elf. Brom please bring us some drinks in the drawing room. Lady Longbottom will be arriving by floo any minute. When she does greet her and escort her in there to us."

"Brom will do as you say master Greengrass!" and with that the elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Wonderful creatures, House Elves." Cygnus commented. "They can go anywhere and do anything for us with just a simple thought of their magic."

Raising his eyebrows Harry asked, "House elves have their own form of magic?"

"Why of course Harry! They don't use the same magic as we wizards do. Most of the same principles apply to them but there are several things house elves can do that we wizards cannot. Never take a house elf for granted Harry. They are greatly overlooked by many but can be helpful to you and your family and deadly to your enemies."

Harry would have to ponder on that more later on because at that moment Brom entered the room.

"Presenting Lady Longbottom!"

Entering after the introduction a very rigid, formidable woman walked into the room. She strode gracefully over to Lord Cygnus and held out her hand.

"Cygnus, it is good to see you again."

Smiling and taking her hand and bending over Cygnus kissed the top of her knuckles. "It is good to see you as well Augusta. It has been quite some time since you have stepped foot into these halls."

"Yes well your neutrality in the affairs between the light and Dark the last war and my sons and daughter in law being solely on the light caused some discomfort."

"Well that is in the past now, and here we have a young man in need of both of our counsel!"

Turning to Harry Cygnus was smiling and Augusta just looked stern. She walked over and held out her hand to Harry. "It is nice to finally meet you young Harry, I have heard quite a bit about your years and experiences at Hogwarts the last 5 years."

Figuring it was best to copy Cygnus in his approach Harry kissed the top of her hand and commented, "It is nice to meet you as well Lady Longbottom. I don't know what all Neville has told you but I assure you I was not looking for trouble all of those times."

Raising her eyebrows at Harry's action, Augusta smiled and replied, "quite".

Cygnus then decided that it was best if they all sat down, "Harry why don't you tell us what it is exactly you are looking for and why now all of a sudden? I don't think you have any connections with either of my daughters?"

"I do not know your daughters Cygnus but I am sure they are as brilliant and cunning as you are."

"Oho! I appreciate your confidence Harry."

"At the end of last year and the disaster that was the Department of Mysteries," Augusta took that time to purse her lips and narrow her eyes. "My godfather Sirius Black was killed. I learned that Dumbledore was hiding things from me and because of that I fell into a trap that led Sirius to be killed. I am tired of being Dumbledores pawn in his game of life and I don't want him to be able to control me anymore. I learned from the goblins that I was emancipated due to the Wizengamot giving me a full trial and tried me as an adult. Therefore I have claimed Lordship over House Potter. Sirius Black also adopted me before he was killed and named me heir to the House of Black. I am also heir to the Slytherin Line as well as Gryffindor."

Cygnus and Augusta both gasped and gave each other a look. "Four houses and two of them being the founders. Do you know what this means Harry?"

Looking at Cygnus Harry responded, "It means I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor. Lord of four Noble and Most Ancient Houses and owner of 50% of Hogwarts."

Augusta also chimed in, "You also now control four seats on the Wizengamot which is unheard of. You will cause quite the stir in the next Wizengamot meeting."

"I would like to hold off on entering the Wizengamot for now Lady Longbottom. I do not want Dumbledore knowing what I am up to. He still believes me to be at my aunt and uncles house and being a good little pawn for his game. No what I want to do is approach this with Slytherin tactics. Your knowledge of how the law works is critical to my goals. Lady Longbottom you are known as a formidable woman who can be ruthless in the sessions with the all of the males. Cygnus your family and yourself have maintained neutrality for several decades and you know how the light operates and also know the dark as well. I can use that. You both are purebloods and understand and can teach me the ways of being a Lord and becoming a respectable yet feared House. That is my goal and that is what I have come to you for."

Looking at him closely both adults contemplated what young Harry was saying and asking. Here was a young man, no Lord, that was pushed into the limelight all of his life, is extremely powerful, can potentially be dangerous if not trained properly, knows nothing of their society and the traditions and laws but holds a great deal of respect and awe from the wizarding community. Why would they not help this young man? It would greatly benefit them both and their families with Harry on their side, and them on his.

"I will help you on your journey Harry and promise to teach you everything I know about politics and dark magic."

Narrowing her eyes at the comment of 'dark magic', Augusta added, "and I will teach you the traditions of our society, who to ally with and socialize with as well as access to our family library for any defensive magic you may wish to learn."

Harry not expecting free range in both of their houses was taken back. "That is very generous of you Cygnus and Lady Longbottom. I greatly appreciate your help and am looking forward to learning all I can before I go back to school. I have much to do."

"Please call me Augusta Harry, and I will be sure to call you Lord Potter in public. I apologize I did not know you were emancipated yet."

"That is quite alright Augusta. No apologies necessary. Now it is late and I must be getting back before someone realizes I am not there."

Cygnus stood up, "Let me walk you out Harry."

Standing up Harry commented, "It was nice to talk with you Augusta and I will contact you next week about coming over and start learning with you."

"Sounds good Harry, take care and I will see you then."

Walking out to the front lawn Cygnus commented, "That was very brave Harry, coming to us and asking for help. Wanting to learn about our society and how to fit in properly is important. I am leery of teaching you the dark arts though."

"I am not looking to become evil Cygnus, nor do I want to learn all the dark arts, but I am not foolish enough to believe that their isn't powerful spells and magic that the ministry classifies as dark but are not fully evil."

"Too true Harry, there is a lot of magic that is classified as dark and most of them are very powerful. I will help you learn this but do not ask me to teach you anything that I deem too evil or dark. Agreed?"

"Agreed Cygnus. Thank you again, I will come over tomorrow afternoon?"

"That sounds great Harry, I will see you tomorrow."

With that Harry walked through the front gate and apparated back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Hmmm, the boy can apparate. I wonder what else it is that young Harry is capable of. And with that thought Cygnus went back up into the house to tell Augusta what he just saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry found himself in Cygnus kitchen the next morning at 8:00am looking around curiously. He had already taken completed his workout and taken his potions and he was noticing a definite change in his body. He was now fuller in the chest, more muscular in the arms and his abs and shoulders we're prominent, looking the part of a very athletic young man that one would say, 'comes from good stock'. Surprising him out of his thoughts was a scream from behind him. Whipping his head around Harry had his wand in his hand and a jynx on his lips, but before he could get it out a spell came rocketing towards him from across the kitchen island. Harry had just enough time to put up a quick shield, then cast silencing curse and a disarming spell. Catching the other persons wand Harry finally got a good look at his opponent. She was a tall girl with long Auburn, blonde hair. Deep blue eyes that held a very complex nature, as if you could stare in to her soul through them but never actually find it. Her cheekbones were prominent and high covered by very soft looking skin. There wasn't a blemish in sight on her body as she was wearing a silk camisole and silk shorts of a dark green color. Her breasts were perky and not too big for her stature, and she was curvy down to her legs with hips. Harry was entranced by the sight that he completely forgot for a moment what had happened, that was until Cygnus and another lady came rushing in with their wands drawn.

Noticing Harry standing there with his wand out and another wand in his other hand they both looked across the kitchen to see their eldest daughter standing there very silently with a furious scowl on her face. Looking at her parents she started to speak but nothing came out and her eyes narrowed to the point that they were nothing but slits. Cygnus coming to the conclusion of what had happened canceled the silencing curse on his daughter with not but a slight smirk. It wasn't everyday that someone was able to get the better of his daughter. "Sweetie what happened in here?"

Harry crossed the kitchen and handed her wand out to Daphne Greengrass. Daphne snatched her wand back and turned to her parents with an exclamation, "He silenced and disarmed me! What is HE doing in our house?!"

Cygnus noting the fury in her eyes figured it probably would have been best to tell his eldest that her classmate would be coming over. At least she decided to wear shorts and a shirt last night instead of just a short silk gown like she sometimes wears. "Harry came over last night to speak with Augusta Longbottom and I about some business and I will be training Harry in some different magic and politics. But this will remain quiet and between us. No one is to know that Harry has been here."

Looking over at Harry with murder in her eyes she looked him up and down. Softening her face a bit she asked him, "What do you mean magic and politics? I thought you were Dumbledore's golden boy and he was teaching you everything."

Laughing at that Harry responded, "I am a lot of things but I am definitely NOT Dumbledore's, golden boy? I have been his pawn in a game that he has been playing my whole life and your father and Augusta are helping me to break free of him."

Looking at him curiously Daphne questioned again, "You didn't answer my question about what magic my father is teaching you."

Harry not knowing what to say considering he asked Cygnus to teach him Dark Arts looked inquiringly at Cygnus for a little help. Clearing his throat Cygnus answered, "Harry has asked me to teach him some magic that is slightly darker in nature and does not wish anyone to know."

Raising her eyebrows at this Daphne turned back to Harry as if she was studying him for the first time.

Clearing his throat again Cygnus interrupted her thoughts, "Daphne why don't you go upstairs and get ready for the day and then you can join us back down here?"

Giving Harry one last fleeting look she disappeared. Harry looked over at Cygnus questioningly.

"Harry that was my eldest daughter Daphne Greengrass, I also have a younger mischievous version of her around here somewhere. Allow me to introduce my wife Isabel."

Harry took notice of a tall, thin woman. He could see the resemblance between Daphne and her mother. Isabel had gorgeous blonde hair cut at her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with a bright blue tinge and her face wore an expression of a soft and caring person. She held out her hand with long graceful fingers and perfectly manicured nails with a ruby read polish.

"Nice to meet you Lord Potter, Cygnus was telling me about your meeting with him last night. I look forward to getting to know you more and helping you as well if you will allow me?"

Taken aback at her willingness to help him as well Harry recovered quickly enough. Taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles her responded, "I can see where Daphne gets her beauty Lady Greengrass. I am delighted to meet you and look forward as well to beginning a new friendship with you and your husband. I would not dare turn down an offer of help from either of you. And please call me Harry."

Smiling Isabel commented, "And you may call me Isabel while we are in the comforts of our home Harry."

"Well now that the introductions are met what say we head into my office Harry so we can chat a little more?" And with that he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and steered him out.

Isabel smirking behind their backs. This young man was good and she was delighted to see what he would do next. That comment of Daphne's beauty did not go unnoticed from Cygnus and herself.

Sitting in the office Harry and Cygnus had been discussing what they would be working on until Harry went back to school. Cygnus suggested that he teach Harry the finer points of the Dark Arts and the potential power of the lesser evil spells and the knowledge behind them. He also requested that Daphne teach Harry about the etiquette of being a Lord and how to properly hold himself when in the company of others while he would work with Harry on the politics within the Wizengamot. Augusta would teach Harry about the past of the Noble and Most Ancient houses and what each member of society represented and their backgrounds, as well as dancing for formal occasions.

Daphne having been sent for by her father knocked on the door and came in. Giving Harry a curious glance she stared intently at her Father wondering what he wanted with her. He couldn't possibly ask her to help with Potter.

"Daphne, Harry and I have been discussing the best course of action for his adaptation into our traditional society. With Augusta Longbottom and I teaching Harry about politics, society, history of the Houses, and some magic, I was hoping you would be able to help him with proper etiquette and what to say to people and when?"

Looking at her father exasperatedly, Daphne couldn't believe it! She the Slytherin Princess was going to have to teach Potter how to act properly in their society. What a waste of her summer.

Giving a faltering smile she responded, "Of course father I can do that. How often are we talking about?"

"Harry will be coming over to our house every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and will be with Augusta on Tuesday and Thursday until school starts in a few weeks. He will be with me in the mornings, return back to his house for lunch and then be with you in the afternoons before returning back home again. We can't have anyone knowing that he is gone. That is crucial to our plans."

Turning to Harry and narrowing her eyes at him, "And what if Potter can't learn the finer points of how to be an actual human being in society?"

"Nonsense Daphne", Cygnus laughed, "If anyone can teach Harry how to act proper it would be you, I trust my eldest. Now if you will excuse us we must begin and Harry will see you this afternoon."

Turning back to Harry frowning she left the office. Harry however noticed her eyes didn't contain any anger towards him but more curiosity than anything.

"Now Harry", grabbing books down from his shelves and placing them on his desk, "these are books of spells, curses, jynx's and hex's that are considered to be dark by the ministry. They are not evil, but they are definitely not nice either. I want you to read these and the spells within we will practice out in the backyard. Now let's get down to the politics."

Harry spent the remainder of the morning in Cygnus's office discussing the Wizengamot with him and how the houses held the votes. Why proxies were appointed, who leaned towards the dark, light, and who remained neutral like the Greengrasses. Leaving to get back to his aunts and uncles and make an appearance Harry did not return until 2:00 that afternoon. He was sitting on a couch in the sitting room when Daphne walked in.

Standing up immediately Harry knew from old films he was able to sneak and watch when Dudley had the tv on that a gentleman always stood when a lady entered and exited the room. Raising her eybrows at the subtle gesture Daphne said nothing else but merely sat down opposite of him. Folding her legs and laying her hands across her knees with her fingers interlocked. Looking at him for quite some time, Harry began to feel as if she was waiting for him to say something when she finally spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Confused as to what exactly she was asking he could only stutter, "uh… I…. um.. what?"

Rolling her eyes at his obvious lack of eloquence she repeated her question. "Why are you here? We have been going to Hogwarts for five years and will be starting our sixth year soon. You have never once said anything to me or even noticed me I don't think. You have never expressed an interest in getting to know the purebloods or how they operate. Why now? Why is Dumbledore not teaching you all this. Everyone knows you are his favorite."

"Getting frustrated at her inquiries and bluntness Harry narrowed his eyes at her. He was getting really tired of people questioning him and he really really hated being called Dumbledore's favorite.

"Let's get some things straight Daphne. I am not 'Potter', my name is Harry or Lord Potter, I am NOT and I repeat not Dumbledore's favorite nor am I the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy. I am tired of being used, shunned, talked about, dragged through the mud and walked all over upon. I refuse to be anybody else's pawn in their games and will make my own moves on this board of life. I have come to your father for help because I was told by a mutual friend that he is the perfect person to speak to. If you do not want to help me then that is fine, I will come to your house, learn from your father and I will leave and we can never speak words to each other."

As he was saying all of this Harry unconsciously radiated some power and his eyes started to glow just ever so slightly. It was quite unnerving for Daphne and she found herself leaning back in the couch. Where was this power coming from?

Regaining his composure Harry softened his eyes again and his facial features returned to normal. He looked at her deep into her eyes as if again for the second time that day he was seeing her for the first time and was intrigued by her. "I would really like to get to know you Daphne and your family better. I am hoping that you can help me with this as I have no one else I can turn to for help."

Sitting back straight with perfect posture Daphne looked across the coffee table at him. "What about Granger or Weasley? Or even Neville Longbottom?"

"Because to be honest, I do not trust Hermione or Ron not to tell anyone my plans. Neville is a good guy but I do not know him all that well but I intend to change that this year. Your father was the one that asked if you could help me, I never approached him about it, I merely agreed to it. So are you going to help me or not?"

Frowning slightly Daphne agreed that she would help him with her fathers request. And so they spent the next three hours going over etiquette and formal introductions when meeting other Lords and Lady's before Harry had to depart back to his aunts and uncles.

Walking Harry out to the front gate, Daphne couldn't help but wonder how Harry was transporting back and forth. "How are you getting from your house to mine as well as Longbottom's? Did my father set you up with a Portkey?"

Grinning at her curiousness, Harry looked over at her. "It's a secret."

"Oh you're impossible!"

Turning away and walking back to the house Daphne muttered about what an immature prat Potter was. Hearing Potter call her name she ignored him.

"Farewell"

Turning around Potter was gone. She didn't know how he left but she was sure she heard him say something about her. Something sweet?

A/N I debated for a long time on whether or not I should go into specifc details about what all Harry would be learning but decided that I didnt want to get off course and start talking about a bunch of different politics, ettiquete and whatnot. The main thing I want to focus on his Harry learning more about the Dark Arts and his budding friendship with the Slytherin Princess. Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. It all belongs to the Wonderful J.K. Rowling!

 **Chapter 6**

The next couple of weeks flew by with Harry going between Greengrass Estate and Longbottom Hall. His friendship if you could call it that with Daphne was tense for lack of a better word. However his friendship with Neville had improved greatly and Harry found himself really enjoying the other heir's company. Harry was also surprised to find that the Department of Mysteries incident was not a fluke Neville but that when not surrounded by so many people or Professor Snape Neville had confidence in his abilities. Harry had been working on that with him as well. So it was not surprising to them both when they found themselves chatting on the platform in front of the train ready to head back to Hogwarts, looking forward to a new year and two new sixth year heir's.

"Harry!"

Turning around harry found himself impaled by a bushy haired girl who was speaking very fast.

"Woah calm down Mione. I missed you too", however Harry hadn't given a second thought to his two best friends since they wrote the letters. Neville however just scowled. Harry had learned early on that Neville didn't particularly care for the know-it-all Gryffindor or the brash and blunt red head that joined them not a second afterwards.

"Harry mate! Good to see you again! How's the muggles?"

Ron was completely oblivious to Hermione's facial expression but Harry ignored it. "Terrible as always. My cousins still fat, my uncle is still an ass and my aunt refuses to believe I exist', Harry replied with a blank expression on his face. Daphne had been teaching him to mask over his emotions so as not to let others see what he is feeling. "It comes in very handy when my father deals with others in the political arena." She had told him when they first started working on them. Harry was awful at first and would make faces that just looked like he was constipated. It would get Daphne to smile at least so Harry didn't mind.

"Harry! You shouldn't talk about your family that way."

Keeping a blank expression Harry said flatly, "They're related by blood but they aren't family Hermione."

Harry smiled remembering when he last spoke to his aunt and uncle and cousin before he left. He had ignored them all summer, and for the most part they let him be as well. He never ate with them and since he didn't have to do chores that summer they never saw him come out of his room. It didn't matter if they weren't sure how he was eating. They simply did not care. So it came as a big shock to them when Harry marched downstairs the other evening to announce that he was leaving. He stood in front of the tv blocking it from his slob of a cousin and stared at Vernon and Petunia, both of who were giving looks of incredulity at their nephew. Standing at 6'1, muscular and well defined in the chest and arms with sculpted biceps, Harry held an air of superiority. His hair was still messy as ever but it was long and pulled back into a ponytail, his jaw line was much more structured and his eyes where a sparkling emerald green. His facial features were of someone who had come from an aristocratic line and he held himself up to his full height with perfect posture. Looking at all three of them Harry said, "I am leaving tomorrow for school and I most likely will not be returning next summer. So I have come to say goodbye, although you are a waste of my time."

Scowling at the boy, Vernon was not going to be talked to like that, "Now see here boy, just because we left you alone this summer does not mean you are better than us and can tell me what to do in my own house. You are stuck with us until you finish school just like we are stuck with you so deal with it. And if I decide next summer that you are to do chores again then by God you are going to do them!"

Smirking evilly Harry merely pulled out his wand, "Now now dear uncle we wouldn't want to part on such bad terms would we? After all, I would just need to say a few words and you will act like my little puppet."

Turning a slight hue of light purple at this Vernon had had enough of this boys antics. "We know you can't do magic BOY so put away your stick and if you threaten us…"

"You'll do what Vernon?", as sparks flew out dangerously from his wand. "You think I can't do magic eh? Well then I am not sure what you make of this." And with that Harry murmured something and Dudley began to float off the ground and up to the ceiling.

Screaming with panic Dudley started thrashing around but there was nothing he could grab onto in the middle of the living room.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Vernon bellowed.

"As you wish dear uncle", and with that Harry canceled the spell and let Dudley crash to the floor, taking out the coffee table with him.

Screaming about her Dudleykins, Petunia was quick to get to her boy and smother him.

"Now Vernon what was that about not being able to do magic?"

Noticing the look of pure hatred from the boy Vernon returned to his spot on the couch stuttering. How had he changed so much over the summer? Where and when did he grow up and how was he able to do magic now?

Leaning over to Dudley and picking him up by his shirt collar, Harry looked down at him. Standing taller than Dudley had its perks because Harry was able to see the fear in his eyes. "What's the matter didly Dudley? Scared of a little stick? Well what if I put away my stick and helped myself to you the muggle way? The same way you have to me all of my life."

And with that Harry punched Dudley in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Eyes watering Dudley was forced to look into Harrys face. "If I ever hear of you bullying any person again I will come back and make sure you're so afraid of stepping outside, you won't ever want to see the light of day again. Are we clear?"

Noticing the fury in his eyes Dudley could only nod in response, too afraid to speak. Dropping his collar again Harry stood up and simply waved to his aunt and uncle before going back upstairs to finish packing.

Bringing him out of his thoughts Hermione had been commenting on his hair. "Harry your hair has grown so long! You kind of look like…" Breaking off mid-sentence Hermione realized what she was about to say. Harry's mask slipped slightly and he frowned at Hermione.

"Er… dang Harry, you've grown quite a bit! And these arms! I can't wait to see you play Quidditch now! You'll be unstoppable!"

Smiling at Ron's attempt at changing the subject Harry responded, "Thanks Ron, but I can see I am not the only one that has grown! How tall are you now?"

Grinning Ron replied, "6'3 but mum says I'm 6'4 if I don't slouch."

However Harry did not quite hear that last bit because at that time Daphne Greengrass and her family came through the barrier. Daphne had her hair down and curled. She was wearing a black skirt with a white button down covered by a button up sweater that was hanging open. Her legs were accentuated by her heels and her eyes were darting around. Once she spotted Harry and made eye contact she smiled and Harry stared into the depths of those bright blue eyes. He had been finding her more and more attractive as he studied with her over the summer. She held this superior attitude but ever so slightly he was breaking through and sometimes he would catch a glimpse of the real Daphne. She had this giggle that sent shivers down his spine and when she truly smiled at him it made him weak in the knees.

Excusing himself from his friends Harry walked over to the Greengrasses to say hello.

"Lord Cygnus, Lady Isabel, so good to see you again. Astoria how are you doing little one?"

Astoria and Harry had gotten very close over the remaining summer break and Harry had taken to her like a protective older brother and she had returned the thoughts as him being an older brother to her. "Harry!" She squealed and ran and gave him a hug. "I was hoping to see you before we got on the train!"

Laughing at her antics Harry commented, "What did you think I would not come say hi to my favorite girl?"

Looking at Daphne he smiled, "And how is my other favorite friend?" Harry had learned real quick that he could get under Daphne's nerves and decided that it was all in good fun and he laughed at her quickness to scowl and put her mask on. Her superiority made him laugh.

Scowling at him Daphne responded, "I thought we were keeping our… acquaintances quiet?"

Laughing Harry could only think of one thing to say, "Eh we were for the summer, but its school time now and I see no reason to hide my friendship from my two new friends!"

Smiling up at him Astoria stuck out her tongue at her sister, "Yeah Daphne, were his new friends, why should he keep quiet about us?"

Cygnus and Isabel could only grin at the children. They too had become quite fond of Harry and hoped to see more of him in the future. It also helped that they noticed their eldest daughter open up slightly more to him and would stare at Harry and smile when he wasn't looking. The boy had a way of bringing everyone around him closer and spreading his joy.

Although no one noticed the scowls that were sent their way by two teenagers across the platform. Hermione and Ron were surprised to see Harry speaking with Daphne and her family.

"Why is Harry talking to them? Aren't those two girls filthy snakes?" Ron had asked aloud.

"Yes they are in Slytherin. The oldest is Daphne and she is in our year and the younger one is a few years below us. I don't know her name though."

Hearing the conversation they were having Neville interrupted, "Her name is Astoria and her parents are Cygnus and Isabel. They are a pureblood family."

Looking at Neville with shocked expressions, Hermione retorted, "Aren't they a dark family?!" She had a worried expression on her face and looked as if she was about to go over there and grab him.

Frowning Neville answered, "They are not affiliated with You-Know-Who, they are a neutral family. Gray if you want to call them that."

"How does Harry know them then?"

Not knowing what to say Neville was relieved when Harry strolled back over to them. "Shall we find a compartment?"

"Harry, how do you know Daphne and her family?"

Looking at Hermione with not but a little anguish Harry responded, "Sirius and I met them before he… was gone and told me to maintain contact with them as Lord Cygnus knows politics very well and is heavily involved in the Wizengamot." He lied, but that was the most logical thing he could come up with.

"Why would you need to stay in contact with someone who is involved in the Wizengamot?"

"Because Hermione, I will one day take my seats in the Wizengamot and be known as Lord Potter as my father once was."

"My gran is also on the Wizengamot and would like to meet with you more as well Harry" Neville said giving Harry a way out and making it possible for him to have an excuse to know Augusta and keep in contact with her too.

Nodding at Neville, Harry replied, "Thanks Neville, let her know that I will send her an owl soon", meanwhile letting him know his appreciation at what he did with his eyes.

"Lets find a place to sit before they're all taken up, I'm starving!" Ron led the way to the train with the group following.

Several hours later into the trip Harry found himself tired of Hermione's incessant need to talk about grades and homework and comprising a schedule for the boys to adhere by. "Hermione I don't need your help with my studies this year thank you though. I have been studying all summer long and am actually going over seventh year materials."

"Harry!" Hermione looking incredulous at him. "You can't have possibly already gone through all of sixth year. There's no way! I mean with learning about the spells, the theory behind the spells, then actually practicing them."

"Hermione I have the knowledge and theory of the spells down already. I will be practicing them in the room of requirement on my own time."

Not believing him but knowing it was probably best to be quiet for now, Hermione decided she would talk to him more about it later. He was after all lying and would need her help as usual and she would be there to help him after rubbing it in his face with an 'I told you so' look.

They soon found themselves in the Great Hall ready for the feast after all the first years had been sorted. Dumbledore stood to his feet smiling. "Welcome back everyone and it is good to see you all again! I know that this summer has been tough with most people but we are all back in the safety of the castle! Now before we dig in I have a few announcements, first off is I would like to introduce our newest addition, Professor Slughorn! He will be taking over his old post as Potions Master and Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

There was a mixture of applause and groans that could be heard throughout the Hall, while Snape had his resident scowl on his face daring anyone to look at him, and Slughorn was waiving and smiling at everyone. After the rest of his announcements Dumbledore allowed the food to appear and the Great Hall was filled with talks, laughter, and noises of cutlery scraping against plates and bowls.

"So Harry, as Quidditch captain this year what are you thinking? We gotta find new beaters and new chasers" Katie Bell had asked a little later into the meal.

Looking up at this Ginny Weasley had a peculiar expression on her face, no one noticed this except Hermione who was looking at her with raised eyebrows but chose not to say anything.

"Well I need to talk with Professor McGonagall and see who wants to try out. I also have been working on some maneuvers and tricks that we can practice over the summer."

Smiling at this Katie went back to her dinner and conversing with her friends.

After the feast and Dumbledore bid everyone goodnight Harry stood up and asked Neville if he wanted to play a game of exploding snap in the common room before bed. "Sure Harry, sounds great." Looking like he wanted to butt in, Ron started to say something when Hermione reminded him that they have to escort the first years and led him off to gather them.

When Ron and Hermione finally got to the common room and explained the dorms to the first years Harry and Neville had just finished their game and were preparing to play another one. Ron suddenly came out of nowhere and sat down bumping Neville slightly who was surprised by the abruptness of change. Messing up the cards, Ron set down a chess set, "Harry, fancy a game of chess before bed?" Harry getting upset at Ron's rudeness politely tried to point it out to Ron. "No Ron, Neville and I are playing another game of exploding snap and you just messed up the cards. Not to mention you rudely bumped into Neville and haven't said you're sorry yet."

"It's ok Harry, and it's ok Ron. You guys can play chess, I'll just go get ready for bed."

"Great! Then it's settled Harry, lets play!"

Ron not noticing the scowl and frown upon Harry's face started setting up the chess board. Hermione was observing this from afar. The changes in her friend over the summer were amazing and yet she could tell something was different about him. Something about their friendship was off, Harry was quick to get frustrated at Ron and her on the train and at the feast. And now he didn't want to play with Ron, although Ron was being super childish right now, so she decided to stay out of it and let Ron get what was obviously coming to him.

"Ron! Get off your ass and apologize to Neville! Then move your chess board so that he and I can play our game. I don't know where your lack of manners went because your mother gets on to you constantly about them and I am growing more tired of your lack of them than anything else lately."

Looking like he was just slapped in the face, Ron stood up and stepped back quickly. Looking at Harry with his mouth hanging open, he could only stutter not knowing what to say. "I….uh… I am….uh.. sorry Neville. I didn't mean to push you out of the way. I just wanted to play a game with Harry. Maybe we all can play exploding snap instead?" Looking hopeful at his question.

Harry motioned for both boys to sit and started setting up the game without saying another word. Ron kept shooting side glances at Harry but didn't say anything. Neville sat there slightly stunned that Harry defended him from his own best friend and was happy to be included. Hermione was contemplating everything she saw and decided it would be best to talk to Harry later about his attitude towards them.

Finishing up several rounds of exploding snap the boys called it a night and went to bed ready for the first day of classes tomorrow.

A/N: When I originally started thinking that I wanted to write, I wanted a darker, smart, slightly mysterious Harry. I am finding it hard to turn in that direction with his friendship with Neville becoming a more pronounced relationship. I think I have a way to get Harry to practice the Dark Arts and still maintain a close friendship with Neville as well as being able to make new friends but I wanted to know you guy's thoughts!

Let me know, and I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! I am really appreciative of all your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters! That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning Harry was walking down to breakfast with Hermione, Ron and Neville when he noticed Daphne and another girl coming up from the dungeons. Telling Ron and Hermione he'd catch up with them he made is way over to the girls. Neville followed him but Ron and Hermione stopped to watch wondering what was going on.

"Hey Daphne, how was your first night back?"

Looking up in surprise Daphne smiled at him while her friend gave Harry a look of surprise and contempt. "Good morning Harry, I trust that you slept well? Neville."

Nodding in her direction Neville replied, "Good morning Daphne, good morning Tracey."

Nodding at Neville, Tracey didn't say anything but chose to stare at Harry instead. Nudging her in the arm Daphne looked to Harry. "Harry this is my best friend Tracey Davis. Tracey, Harry Potter who my dad has been tutoring over the summer." Raising her eyes at this new information Tracey looked at her friend in surprise. "Why did you not tell me that you had the Golden Boy over at your house this summer?!"

Frowning at her friends choice of words Daphne was about to tell her not to say that when Harry cleared his throat. "I am standing right here you know? And my name is Harry Potter. Not the Gryffindor Golden Boy or any other terms you Slytherins have come up with over the last 5 years here. Now if you would like to try that again I would be happy to. My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Holding out his hand to Tracey he waited for her response.

Shaking her head Tracey composed herself and held out her hand so Harry could take it. "I apologize, its nice to meet you Harry."

Smiling Harry took her hand, turned it over and kissed her knuckles. Pulling her hand back after he released it she looked to Daphne with an incredulous expression of her face, Daphne only smiled back.

Smirking at the expressions of the two girls Harry grabbed Neville and introduced him. "Tracey this is my good friend Neville Longbottom." Looking at Harry then to Tracey, Neville could only smile slightly and kissed the top of Tracey's hand as Harry had done but when he stood up he was blushing furiously.

Meanwhile watching the whole conversation but not being able to hear anything were Ron and Hermione. Ron was fuming that Harry would talk to Slytherins and would take Neville with him. Hermione was worried about what had happened to her best friend and if she should say something to Dumbledore. Grabbing Ron by the arm, "Come on Ron, Harry is obviously busy right now, we'll catch up with him later." And with that she marched him into the Great Hall with him muttering about evil gits and love potions.

Walking into the Great Hall with Neville, Harry sat down beside Hermione and she all but demanded Harry tell her what was going on with him and Daphne. "Harry, why are you talking to Daphne and Tracey? And why did you bring Neville over and not us? You better start talking mister!"

Looking at Hermione like she'd lost her mind he responded, "Hermione, let me try to get this across to you as straight as I possibly can. You are not my mother. You are not my guardian. I do not have to answer to you. You are my friend and as my friend are included in information that I willingly choose to give you. If I don't include you in something or don't tell you everything that is my prerogative. Now will you bloody back off before I lose my temper with you?!"

Staring at Harry in shock, Hermione could only sit there looking like a fish.

"Oi! Don't talk to Mione like that! Why you talking to stinking snakes! We're your best friends!"

"Ron, shutup. I don't want to argue with you right now."

And with that Harry stood up and moved further down the table and sat next to Katie Bell to talk Quidditch. Neville also joined them along with Ginny Weasley after she gave her brother a look of disbelief.

Soon after McGonagall came by and handed out schedules. "Mr. Potter, I see that you have dropped Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. Care to explain why?"

"Yes professor, I did not get high enough in potions to take the course and I have been self-studying Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and am planning on taking the O.W.L exams at the ministry to get in the class. I was hoping to be excused this Saturday to go do that and then be able to join the classes next week."

If McGonagall was surprised she didn't show it, but merely said, "very well Mr. Potter, I shall inform the Headmaster and get you access through my floo in my office to the ministry on Saturday. However Professor Slughorn accepts your grade in potions if you decide that you would like to take it."

"Oh um… well then yeah I guess I will take that too professor."

She looked at him approvingly, tapped her wand to his schedule, handed it to him and moved on.

Hearing all this Hermione and Ron came to speak with Harry as he was walking out of the Great Hall.

"Harry! I didn't know you were going to be taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy! That's great! About time you stopped wasting your time with Divination. That class is just useless!"

"Yeah but now I will be by myself with Creatures and Divination! Harry mate, just take the class with me! You know how easy it is to slack off in it!"

Rubbing his temples Harry responded, "Hermione I told you I had been studying all summer and moved on in course work, you just didn't believe me. Well now maybe you will. Ron I am tired of slacking off and taking the easy subjects. These two new courses will help me defeat Voldemort and handle my estate when I am older. Since I don't have to take potions this will be easier. Now don't you have Creatures first thing Ron?"

Groaning Ron left to head outside by himself. Meanwhile Hermione was still looking at Harry expectantly. "Yes Hermione?"

"Well I was wondering if you were alright. I mean you have been acting strange since we first saw you, and you look completely different, and oh.. I just wanted to make sure your alright Harry. After the DOM and Sirius I just hope your not blaming yourself for anything.

Getting agitated by her incessant need to butt in on his life, Harry tried to calmly tell her to stop asking him If he's alright.

"Hermione! Yes I am fine! I told you so the first time you asked and every other time you have asked. My changes over the summer are because I am growing up. We all are. Some of us are even maturing and moving beyond our child acts."

Narrowing her eyes at him Hermione responded menacingly. "And what does that mean Harry Potter?"

"It means that you do not have to baby me anymore Hermione. I admit that I slacked off and didn't get my work done the last couple of years but I don't need you to mother me every time something about me changes or looks different. I don't blame myself for Sirius's death, I blame that bitch Bellatrix."

That last part came out in a growl and Hermione saw the flash of red in his eyes as he said it.

Gasping, Hermione stumbled back. "Harry! Language! I know you want her to suffer but please don't do anything stupid."

And with that she walked to her class leaving Harry in the hallway. With a free morning until lunch Harry made his way to the room of requirement to work on the spells he's been studying all summer. And to work out some frustration from his so called best friends.

Several hours later walking into the Great Hall was a very sweaty and exhausted Harry Potter who didn't get but no less than half the Hall staring at him wondering what had happened to the Boy Who Lived. Sitting down and pouring himself a glass of water, Harry chugged the first glass and then poured a second one then proceeded to fill his plate up.

Hermione looked at him with concern in her face. "Harry! What happened to you! Where have you been all morning? I went looking for you after my class."

"I was in the Room of Requirement working on my spells. Been there all morning."

Ron sitting down next to him looked over. "Blimey Harry you look like shit. You ok?"

"Yes Ron I am fine, I was just in the ROR working on spells."

Accepting that answer straight out, Ron nodded and began to fill his plate. Hermione however thought that that explanation wasn't good enough.

"Harry what kind of spells were you working on? It could be dangerous if your by yourself. Next time let me know and I will accompany you to make sure you don't do anything too dangerous."

"Hermione? Remember the talk we had this morning? You're getting on my nerves."

Huffing, Hermione took out a book and started reading and eating her lunch. They were rudely interrupted again however when a long drawn out sneer came from behind them.

"What happened to baby Potter? The year already too hard on you Potter?"

Turning around in his seat Harry looked up into the pompous git that was Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. "Get lost Malfoy, you know you're not in a league with me anyway. Why pick fights when you're guaranteed to lose?"

Whipping out his wand Draco snarled, "Take that back Potter or I'll.."

Standing up pulling his wand out too Harry pushed out a little of his magic, "You'll do what Malfoy? Curse me? I'd be surprised if you could even hit me, your aim is so terrible."

Stepping back from the flow of magic that Harry was releasing, Draco didn't know what to do. But he knew that the Great Hall was watching him and he was not going to look like a coward. Everyone knew Potter was subpar in his spells and classwork. His grades had reflected that. Draco however was usually in the top 5 in his classes so obviously that meant that he was smarter and stronger than Potter.

"You think your better than me Potter?!" Yelling, Draco flung his arm forward and sent out a purple curse that flew towards Harry. Diving out of the way Harry rolled and stood up silently muttering the tripping jynx. Draco, not knowing what Harry said couldn't defend himself and was tripped up and fell over. Smirking Harry stood up and wagged his finger.

"Tsk tsk Draco. A simple tripping jynx has you on the ground. What would your father think of this? Or better yet, what would your little master think of it?"

Howling with rage Draco sent up a dark curse to Harry that hit him in the shoulder. Hissing with pain Harry grabbed his shoulder and looked at it. The flesh was burning and searing pain was going down the length of his arm. His eyes flashing red and his magic radiating slightly more Harry muttered a dark curse that sent Draco flying to the other side of the table, spinning in mid air.

Before any more spell fire could be sent, Snape had made his way into the Hall and saw the two fighting.

"Potter! That will be 50 points from Gryffindor for a dark curse and detention with me tonight!"

Reeling around to face Snape, Harry was still letting his magic flow. "No Snape! He attacked me first with a dark curse. I responded in kind. I will NOT go to detention unless Draco does as well!"

McGonagall and Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall at that time as well. McGonagall spoke first. "What is this I hear about Draco using a dark curse?" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked around.

"Potter and Draco were obviously fighting and I walked in to see the brat Potter send a dark curse towards Draco. Speaking of which can somebody check on him?"

Leaning over and then standing back up Blaise Zabinni, a 6th year Slytherin said, "He's breathing Professor! But he looks like he's in pain. Keeps turning and twisting."

Looking at Harry, Dumbledore spoke up. "What is the meaning of this Harry? Why would you use a dark curse?"

Glaring at the Headmaster Harry responded. "Because he used one on me first and I am done taking crap from him and anyone else in this school!" And with that he showed Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape his shoulder which looked like blackened chicken.

"What was it you took from Mr. Potter Professor Snape? 50 points from Slytherin and Draco has detention with me when he is out of the hospital wing. Someone float him up to Madam Pomfrey. Potter you better go up there and have your shoulder looked at as well."

Nodding at her and avoiding the eyes of the Headmaster, Harry walked past only stopping to whisper something to Daphne who was standing by the door with Tracey Davis. Having seen the whole thing Daphne was impressed with Potter's quickness but his anger was slightly disturbing to her. That and what he had said to her made her wonder if he was approaching this the right way.

Walking out of the Hospital Wing a little later on Harry checked his watch and saw that he was late to Potions and so hurried to the dungeons. Knocking on the door Harry made his way in to see Slughorn explaining something to the class. Turning around Slughorn saw him and a huge smile appeared across his face.

"Ah! Harry! Good to see you! I was wondering when you would grace yourself in my class! Very good show this morning! You are very quick my boy!"

Not knowing what to say to the praise of cursing Draco, Harry could only smile slightly and mutter a thanks.

"Professor, I uh.. didn't know I would be taking potions this year and so I haven't bought a book or any of the supplies."

"Not to worry my boy! Grab a book from the closet and you can use it until you get your own! Now where was I? Oh yes!"

While he continued on Harry walked behind the professors desk to the closet and looked in. There were 3 books on the bottom shelf. One looked brand new so Harry grabbed that one but in doing so knocked the other two off. He bent down to pick them up and put them on the shelf when one of the books had fallen open. This one was greatly used and had notes and markings all over it. Looking closer Harry could see that the owner of the book had made notes and corrections on most of the potions within the book. There were also several notes of other things filling the sides. Flipping the book closed Harry saw that it said "Property of the Half Blood Prince", scribbled on the cover in the top corner. Thinking that he would want to investigate this further Harry grabbed that book and placed the other two back on the shelf. Walking back to his desk he couldn't help but wonder who the Half Blood Prince was and if he could become an ally for Harry.

A/N: Im not sure how good my fight scene was. I dont think I can do those very well but I will have to try harder because I expect to have a lot of fight scenes in this story. Harry had his first show of some dark curses that he was learning over the summer! Again I am writing this as it comes to me while I am literally typing the story. So I have no clue what is to come, only kind of where I want to take the story. So if you have any advice or things you would like to see let me know!

Thanks for all the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

Sorry it took me so long! I have been traveling for work and havent had time! But I will make sure to get another chapter out this weekend for you guys!

 **Chapter 8**

The first couple of weeks passed with not much happening within the castle. Harry had been studying and reading the Half Blood Prince's book constantly with Hermione giving him dirty looks every time she saw him with it. She did not approve of him having a book with notes and changes to the potions without knowing who the Half Blood Prince was.

"Harry I don't think you should be reading that book. You are so absorbed in it and we don't even know who the Half Blood Prince is! He could be a Death Eater for all we know!"

"Hermione, we've been over this. I haven't found anything evil in here yet. The only thing is that their notes seem to work better on potions than I could have ever imagined!"

Neville sitting with them in the common room was listening in. "Yeah Harry, Snape doesn't even know what to say to you. I overheard Professor Slughorn raving about you to the other professors and Snape said that it was impossible that you could be doing that well. Slughorn seemed to believe it was his teaching that brought to light your brilliance in the subject."

Hermione just scowled at Neville and continued on, "Even so, I think you should show it to Professor Dumbledore. In fact lets go up there now." And with that she reached for the book, but Harry was much quicker and snatched it away. Eyes flashing dangerously he snarled out, "Hermione you reach for that book one more time I will curse your fingers. I've told you before its none of your business and to drop it."

"Harry Potter! You will do no such thing, and with your temperament I just might have to tell Dumbledore myself!"

Ron walking into the common room and seeing his friends sitting together with Neville he walked over wondering why again Neville was constantly with Harry. "Whats up guys? Hermione still bothering you about that book?"

"I am NOT bothering him!"

Ron laughed, "Yeah you are and your upset because Harry is doing better than you in potions now and your not the favorite."

"Oh that's just absurd! I don't want to be the favorite all the time."

Harry decided to chime in on that note, "You got that right. You NEED to be the favorite all the time. All you have to do is watch how you talk to McGonagall to see that."

Smirking along with Neville and Ron, Harry put the book away and stood up. "Well I'm off to meet someone so I will see you later."

Looking at him curiously all three wondered where he had been going the past couple of weeks at night. No one knew but that didn't stop Hermione from asking all the time. Ron used to ask in the beginning but then decided to drop it after Harry sent a curse at him that had him sprouting horns out of his head. Pomfrey had a field day with that one.

Hermione decided tonight was another one of those times. "Harry there is no way you have finished all of your homework!"

Sighing at her constant badgering and attempts to see his work lately Harry turned to her to once more have the same conversation he has had with her every time he leaves the room.

"Hermione we have been over this. I have done all of my homework. I do them as soon as I get assigned them. They're not that hard considering I've already read all the books and know all the spells. But you don't believe me so there is no point in me trying to explain it again."

"No Harry, I don't believe that you read all the books and already know all the spells but if you would like I will be more than happy to check your work for you." Reaching out a hand for his book bag she bent over to pick it up.

Having enough of her antics Harry sent a silent curse at Hermione. She gasped and clutched her hand to her chest and looked around scared. Looking down at her hand with Neville and Ron leaning in she saw that her fingers were covered in boils and slightly red and puffy.

"I told you Hermione not to reach for my stuff or I'd curse your fingers. And I did it silently, so maybe that will prove to you that I am being honest when I say I am ahead in my studies and have already read the material."

With that Harry picked up his book bag and turned to walk to the portrait hole. "Stop it right there!"

Turning around Harry saw Ron with his wand out at Harry. "What did you just do to her! You can't curse your best friends! First me and now Hermione! What's next? You have no more best friends!"

"Actually he has me." Standing up Neville walked over to stand next to Harry. Raising his eyebrows at the raised wand in Ron's hand Harry responded.

"Put your wand down Ron, it's not a harmful curse. Madam Pomfrey can fix it easily. That was just to teach her a lesson to stay out of my stuff and out of my business unless I invite her in. Which I have REPEATEDLY said. And Neville is right I do consider him one of my best friends now as well, and you better figure out if you want to still be my friend too."

Turning around Harry walked out of the common room. Casting a disillusionment charm over himself, Something he perfected the other week he walked quickly down the halls. Going down to the fourth floor, Harry checked to make sure there was no one around on the map before opening a door into an unused classroom. Sitting there at one of the desks was Daphne Greengrass.

Harry and Daphne had been meeting each other every other night for the last couple of weeks going over proper etiquette, dancing, politics, though of course that was more of communication through her father through Daphne, and anything else a Lord might need to know. Tonight however Harry was going to learn more dark magic.

"Hello Daphne, you look pretty tonight." Harry had been trying to compliment Daphne every time he saw her to get her to loosen up more to him. Taking off his robes down to his jeans and a v neck t-shirt, Harry laid his robes on one of the chairs and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Smiling at him Daphne noticed that Harry's eyes were sparkling at her. Those beautiful, deep, oceanic blue eyes that she could get lost in every time she stared into them. That was her favorite thing about Harry Potter. His eyes. The long hair definitely made him look older and more aristocratic than past years as the messy child he was, but the eyes were what she attached herself too.

Daphne found herself in a predicament lately. She had been asked by her father to help continue the tutoring of Harry Potter throughout the school year. And although Harry had called her his friend and was close to Astoria, the little girl kept reminding Daphne that if she didn't date Harry by Christmas than she was an idiot, she herself didn't consider him a friend. At least not yet she thought. True they had gotten closer and he could make her laugh from time to time, but in the end this was just helping him out for her father wasn't it? She supposed she could gain from helping him herself too and Daphne was a very ambitious woman, but she definitely did not want a relationship with Harry.

"Hello Harry, it is nice to see you again. You weren't followed I hope?"

Smirking Harry replied, "Well Tracey found me in the hallway and asked if I knew where you were. I said I thought I saw you go into a broom closet with Zabini on the fifth floor."

Standing up quickly Daphne crossed the gap between her and Harry very quickly surprising even Harry with her speed. "You did what?" She asked menacingly.

Laughing Harry stepped back and patted her on the shoulder. "Relax Daphne I didn't see anyone and no I wasn't followed. I thought that it would be funny because you ask every time I walk in here and every time I have the same answer. Maybe you should stop asking and I will stop telling lies."

Still glaring at him Daphne turned and sat back down at her desk. Before Harry could say anything else there came a voice from behind him. "That was a very good joke Harry."

Snapping his neck around, Harry whipped out his wand and silently flung a curse at the 'attacker' behind them. The person put up a silent shield and sent a leg locker jynx back at Harry. Harry had been practicing trying to memorize what color the spells were so he could identify them. Rolling out of the way Harry and getting in front of Daphne to protect her said out loud, " reducto! Expluso!" Sidestepping the first curse and blocking the second one the attacker sent back a string of curses, jynx's and spells that Harry could only dodge some, block others, and then finally succumb to the body bind curse.

Stepping out of the shadows lowering his wand was Cygnus Greengrass smiling. "Very good Harry, I see that you have been practicing. I am impressed, although we need to get you to cast silently all the time. And I thank you for trying to protect my daughter, that is very admirable. But very Gryffindor. If you had noticed your surroundings you would have realized that Daphne never even pulled out her wand. Had I been a true attacker I have no doubt my daughter would have been fighting right next to you as well. That is what we shall be working on tonight. Taking care to notice everything that is going on around you, all the little details that others seem to forget. Undoing his curse he held out a hand for Harry to take and hoisted him off the floor.

Brushing off his robes Harry grumbled, "I could have seriously hurt you you know."

Tossing his head back and laughing, Cygnus replied, "Not yet my boy! You are lightning quick and have a substantial amount of power behind your spells. But you can't cast silently on everything and your spell repertoire is much smaller than mine. But do not worry for we will get you there in time."

Turning to face his daughter he said, "Now where's my hug from my girl?"

Walking into his open arms Daphne hugged her father deeply. It unsettled Harry some, seeing affection between father and daughter. He didn't know why because affections between others didn't get to him like this, but something about the way Daphne and her father relationship made Harry wish he had a father to hug like that.

Cygnus taught Harry silent casting on curses that night as well as starting to work on Occlumency. "Now Harry, Occlumency is the art of protecting one's mind from intrusion."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"There is what's called 'Mind Magic' and it is much more complex than regular spells and curses. Occlumency is where you are able to build defenses and sort your memories and thoughts so that no one else can read them. Legilimency is the art of attacking someone else's mind and thoughts."

Staring at him in horror, "You mean someone else can read my mind and I wouldn't even know it!?"

"Yes, your professor Snape for example is a skilled legilimens as is Dumbledore I am sure."

Getting angry at the thought of Dumbledore reading his thoughts and knowing what he was up to scared Harry as well as made him angry, because he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do it to him. And even worse was Snape. Harry asked, "How do I do Occlumency and how will I know if someone is trying to see into my mind?"

"Well the only way for someone to read your thoughts is by looking directly into your eyes as that is the 'entry way into the mind'. However meditating each night before you go to sleep and trying to put your thoughts of the day in some sort of order to store for later is the best way to go about it. Now each of the Ancient families instill this into our children from the get go. Daphne has been able to Occlude her mind for some time now. It is not perfect but she is at least able to detect if someone is trying to gain access to her thoughts."

Looking over at her and raising his eyebrows, she smiled at him and nodded for him to keep paying attention to her father.

"Now I however will be helping you get started. It is an unconventional method as it doesn't leave room for you to discover yourself on your own fully. It also requires the person to be able to access your mind to help you sort it, which is another reason why not many people do it. You must trust the person fully for them to be able to help you as they will know your secrets and thoughts. If you would like I can help you get started and then you can go from there.

Thinking about it, Harry would very much like help in getting started but Cygnus being able to see Harry's past was very scary. Harry was not afraid of much, if anything fear made him stronger, but he was definitely afraid of his past. The torture he received from his aunt and uncle had left him scarred emotionally and although he wouldn't know it, Harry suffered from an inferiority complex. Deciding that this was best though and he trusted Cygnus not to reveal his secrets as he is keeping it a secret he is helping Harry anyway, Harry decided. "I'll do it. I need to make sure Dumbledore and Snape don't know what it is that I am up to. And even more so Voldemort."

Nodding slightly, Cygnus responded, "good job Harry. It's what I expected of you anyway." I will come back next week to help you. In the mean time try to mediate at night and design a way to sort your mind. Some use libraries, some use vaults. So decide a way in which you would like best to sort your memories and what memories go where. Then we will put them there and you can build your defenses up from that. Defenses are walls, traps, mazes and anything else you can think of."

After that they talked some on general happenings of school and what classes were like. Cygnus left shortly afterwards telling Daphne to keep an eye on her sister and don't forget to write to her mother. "Ill see you next week Harry, remember what I have told you to practice."

"I will, thank you Cygnus."

Nodding he left Harry and Daphne wondering how it was he made it in the castle in the first place without anyone knowing. Daphne and Harry left after that with a small if not awkward hug from the two.

The next morning Harry was at breakfast after his morning run out by the Quidditch pitch when Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall. Seeing Harry they started to walk over and sit down when Neville came and sat by Harry.

"Morning Harry! How was your workout?"

"It was good, I enjoy the time to myself. It lets me think away from school and people."

Meanwhile Hermione and Ron sat down across from Harry with Ron scowling at Neville. Noticing this Harry thought it best to ask about it later. Something must have happened after he left last night.

"Morning guys, what's up?"

"Harry where do you go all the time? You're not doing anything illegal are you?" Narrowing her eyes at him, Hermione looked at him waiting for an answer. Deciding it would be best to just ignore her, Harry didn't respond.

"Harry! Answer me."

"No. I've told you to stay out of my business and I mean it. I see your fingers were healed by Pomfrey. You don't want to visit her again do you?

Squealing slightly Hermione grabbed her hand and put it in her lap. "You wouldn't dare curse me again! I'm just trying to look out for you Harry!"

"I don't need you to look out for me Hermione, I am a big boy now and I can take care of myself. I wish you would please get that through your head. I'm trying to be polite about this but you are really starting to get on my nerves. Now stay out of my business and leave me alone unless I include you in it."

Getting up and walking out the Great Hall Harry heard his name called. "Harry!"

Looking around he saw Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott standing in a corner. Looking at them suspiciously he walked over to them, slipping his wand into his hand without them noticing.

"Yes?"

Zabini spoke up first, "We just wanted to chat Potter. We've noticed you talking to Daphne and we want to know why."

"That is none of your business Zabini, I suggest you and Nott keep your noses to yourself."

Growling Nott pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. However Harry said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Nott." Lowering his eyes down, Harry subtly let Nott and Zabini know what he was talking about. Harry's wand was pointing straight at Nott's lower region. "My wand has been there the whole time and unless you would like to never have kids I would suggest you put that away before you get hurt. Zabini smirking replied, "I heard you were good Potter. Put your wand away Nott we said we just wanted to talk."

Lowering his wand Nott picked up where Zabini left off, "Look Potter we wanted to chat with you a little more somewhere privately. Meet us in the unused classroom on the fourth floor across the hall from the 4 witches painting at 9:00pm tonight."

"And why should I trust you?"

Zabini replied, "Lets just say we have something very interesting to talk to you about and something that could be very useful for you in your fight against a certain someone." And with that they two Slytherins walked off leaving a slightly flummoxed Harry Potter.

That night found Harry in the room at 8:30pm hiding disillusioned in a corner of the room waiting. He was not going to be caught unaware by the Slytherins. At 8:50 Nott and Zabini walked into the room looking around. "I guess he isn't here yet he still has 10 minutes."

Nott looking around responded, "I'm not sure about this. How can we know we can trust him?"

"Look, Daphne and her father were seen talking at the train station. And Daphne has been seen talking to him from time to time in school, although I think they are meeting at other times in secret. We need his help if we are to get out of this war alive and break free from our fathers."

 _Intersting_ , Harry thought. _If they are trying to be free of their fathers then they might go against Voldemort. It would be good to have other allies in this war. Ron and Hermione aren't going to be much help with the way things are going._

"It's 9:00 where is Potter! I told you he wouldn't show!

"Relax Nott, Harry will be here soon. If I understand him correctly he will be too curious to pass it up."

Staying in the shadows still Harry spoke up. "You would be correct in that assessment Zabini."

Whipping his wand out Nott and Zabini turned around trying to find where the voice came from. Nott snarled and fired off a leg locking jinx in the general direction of Harry. He responded with a silent jelly legs and followed up with binding ropes. With a silent expelliarmus Zabini's wand flew to Harry and then he summoned Nott's wand. Disillusioning himself and stepping out of the shadows Harry slipped his wand away and sat down at a desk smirking gesturing for Zabini to sit as well.

Smirking as well Zabini asked, "Fast Potter, and silent casting too. I wonder what else you have up your sleeve. Would you mind canceling the spells on my friend here so we can talk? "

Laughing, Harry did the counter spells and Nott sat in a desk scowling at Nott. "It's not everyday someone gets the better of Nott. He'll cheer up soon. Meantime, lets chat. We know you are going to fight the Dark Lord. Nott and I do not want to be a part of that organization. We are Slytherins and true Slytherins don't follow blindly someone else. Plus, killing and torturing Muggles for fun just isn't appealing. Our fathers are in his circle and expect us to join him when we finish school. We however have no intention and come to you to offer our help if you will help keep us safe. We're not stupid enough to believe that everyone will believe us if we say were on the good side and we need you and your political clout to help us when the time comes. If you can promise we won't be killed by the Dark Lord and won't be sent to Azkaban then we will help you."

Sitting there for quite a while, Harry contemplated all that was said and what it all could mean. He would have two more allies in the House of the Snakes, relatives close to Voldemort and could keep an eye on Malfoy and pass on any information to Harry. Dumbledore had his spy, why couldn't Harry? He also knew that Zabini and Nott were quite powerful as well and could help probably more so than Weasley and Granger. _When did I start calling them by their last name?_

"Ok Zabini, you and Nott have yourself a deal. I will help you guys with not going to prison and make sure that you don't get killed. If you get found out helping me I'll make sure you have a place to stay and hide from Voldemort." Harry noticed that neither of them flinched when saying his name. "I will use you guys as my eyes and ears into Slytherin and you can tell me anything you hear or see."

Nott spoke up, "Hold it right there Potter! We will not reveal any secrets of Slytherin. We might need your help but you will not learn everything about us by exploiting us."

"Relax Nott I am not talking about Slytherin secrets, I'm talking about Voldemort's secrets. I know Malfoy shoots his mouth off in the common room. I want to know what is going on. You two will be my spies." Smirking he added, "Besides I already know where your common room is and have already been inside since 2nd year. It wouldn't be hard to get back in if I wanted."

Staring at him with mouths open, Zabini and Nott looked at each other. "Damn Potter, we heard you knew more secrets about this castle than anyone else but we didn't know the extent."

Laughing, "Boys you don't even know the half of what I know about this castle. Maybe I'll include you in some secrets if you prove to be valuable. So do we agree to help each other?"

Zabini looked at Nott who nodded his head. "We agree Potter." And Zabini held out his hand.

Shaking it Harry responded, "The name is Harry Blaise. Since were allies now there's no point in being hostile in private and using last names. I will make sure you and Theo aren't discovered by the other Slytherins until you are ready to be open about our mutual agreement."

Nodding his head in thanks Blaise and Theo stood up and walked out of the room while Harry stayed and sat there for quite some time that night thinking about everything that was going on and what all has changed since the beginning of the summer. This was definitely going to be an interesting year that was for sure.

A/N: Well what do we think? I think Harry will be struggling with his friendships with Hermione and Ron from here on out and possibly clash later, meanwhile gaining new allies that could possibly turn into friendships later in the year. Im trying to set it up where Harry is able to access more dark spells and things a little darker in nature. I want Harry to come across as a much older more mature and not sinister but an evil, smirking, 'not giving a flip' Harry Potter. Let me know if I have any holes in my story timeline. I lose myself as I just write as it comes to me so I sometimes find myself not knowing where in the school year I am and what day it is.

Also. What are your guys's favorite novel length stories?! Something with an independant, powerful, smart Harry. Possibly a daphne Harry pairing? I like Harry Daphne much more than Ginny, or Hermione as it signifies a stronger more independent Harry in my mind, but it doesnt matter to me.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the characters! They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling!

A/N: I am SO SORRY that it has been so long since I've written! I got married, then honeymoon, then was offered a job overseas in Italy and am now back in the States!

I have just re-read the last 8 chapters and am about to start writing this one, so if anyone has ANY ideas about what they think should happen or plot lines let me know! It will take a little finesse to get back into the swing of things.

So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will continue to review! Thanks so much guys!

 **Chapter 9**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating all that has happened the last few weeks. The teachers have all reported that Harry was doing exceptional in their classes and was normally in the top 3 on all assignment grades now. Dumbledore was curious as to this new change in Harry and why all of a sudden? Of course it all very well could be from what happened at the end of last term and he feels the need to avenge Sirius.

 _I'll have to speak with the boy and see how his term is going so far. Need to make sure he is still compliant. Also need to have him start training with me in learning about Voldemorts past and learning Occlumency from Professor Snape. The discourse between the two should keep him coming back to me for advice and help._

Halloween was soon upon the castle and everyone was getting excited for the feast and festivities. Harry had been meeting Daphne and Cygnus now every week and was fully accomplished in his Occlumency. Partially thanks to his rings for the knowledge, Harry was able to build his mind like a muggle city. Figuring most wizards would not know how to navigate he built roads, trains, buildings, libraries and offices and banks. Inside the bank in a vault he stored all of his valuable secrets, ones that if someone wanted to search would have to go through many combinations of locks and codes to get in. His lesser secretive memories he stored in the library and had them catalogued for easy reference for himself. Others, it would be a little more difficult to find what they were searching for. Cygnus was very impressed and even he did not know how to work his way through Harry's memories and thoughts and told him so.

Harry's and Daphne's relationship had grown and she was finally referring to him as her friend, though Harry knew there was more and made sure to flirt with her every chance he got.

Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione walked down the hall to the DADA classroom which they shared with the Slytherins. They were early so stood outside.

Hermione had been watching Harry very closely the past weeks and was definitely concerned for her friend. Harry was no longer confiding in her an Ron and sometimes would hardly ever acknowledge they were present. However, she did notice that his friendship with Daphne had grown and was now seen walking and talking with her on a regular basis.

As they were hanging out in the hall the Slytherins approached and with them Draco Malfoy was talking loudly about how his father was trying to pass some new law that hindered females and muggleborns from getting Ministry jobs. Daphne looked downright pissed and from what they overheard Hermione didn't look any happier.

"I'm telling you my father says that this new law is bound to pass and then females will only be allowed to have secretary positions in the Ministry and muggleborns wont even be able to get a job!"

Vincent and Crabbe along with some other Slytherins laughed at this, however Harry noticed that Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Tracey were not. Hermione however being the Gryffindor she is spoke up.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? They can't possibly pass a law like that! It is absurd that women only get secretary positions and muggleborns not at all! Not possible!"

Stopping before the group Malfoy smirked and proceeded to instigate this further with the Gryffindor bookworm.

"And what would you know Granger? You are both female and muggleborn. I doubt you could get a job anywhere in our society, not that we would let you anyway."

Hermione tensing up at this said nothing but merely glowered at Draco. Ron though spoke up.

"Don't talk to her like that Malfoy! Just because your father pays for Fudge to stay in office doesn't mean he gets to choose what laws will be passed and which won't!"

Draco getting angry, "At least my father can actually pay for things Weasley! What good has your father ever done with that measly salary he has in that small dingy office?"

Turning a surprisingly ugly shade of red Ron whipped out his wand and snarled at Draco. "You take that back!"

Pulling out his own wand, Draco responded, "Or you'll do what?"

Not knowing what else to say Ron just sent a leg locking jinx at Draco who, at that exact moment sent a bone breaking curse at Ron. The two curses collided and sent both teenagers spinning down to the floor. Snape then chose that moment to round the corner to see the spells hit the two boys.

"Would someone please care to explain to me why two students are fighting in the halls and with spells no less?"

Hermione spoke up first. "Sir, Draco was talking about a new law his father is trying to pass about females and muggleborns. Ron took offense to that and they both fired spells at each other at the same time."

Looking at Hermione and then at the two boys still being affected by the spells spoke up. "Weasley that will be 10 points from Gryffindor for instigating a fight, and then another 10 points from each of you for fighting in the halls. Now everyone get into the classroom and take your seats! Weasley and Draco take yourselves to the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey."

Snape cancelled the spell on Draco allowing him to stand up and walk and he and Ron both left the hall to the Infirmary glaring at each other. Everyone else filed into the classroom. Hermione asked if Harry wanted to sit with her since Ron normally did and he sat with Neville but since Ron was gone she didn't have a partner.

"I'm sorry Hermione but then that will leave Neville without a partner."

Neville spoke up, "that's alright Harry I can sit by myself."

"Nonsense Neville!"

Daphne then cleared her throat and Harry looked at her. "Harry, Draco usually sits beside me in class, and since he is gone as well, I would not mind us cooperating in class."

Harry smiled at this and looked at Neville. "You ok with partnering with Hermione Neville?"

Neville smiled and agreed, so Harry went over and sat beside Daphne and started pulling out his textbook and supplies. Hermione scowled but said nothing, not wanting to cause any more trouble for this period. But she would definitely be speaking with Harry about this later on!

Later that evening as the students were heading down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast Hermione approached Harry.

"Harry, how come you didn't want to sit with me in DADA? Neville could have sat with Daphne."

Turning to look at her Harry responded, "Hermione, Daphne is my friend and since Neville is acquainted with her but not really friends I thought it worked out perfectly. Did you not want to be with Neville?"

Knowing that if he put it that way Hermione would back off.

Showing a slightly shocked expression, Hermione backed up a little bit. "No! That's not what I meant at all! I just wanted to work with you that's all."

"Well maybe next time Hermione." At that moment Ron made is appearance and immediately spoke up about Harry partnering with Daphne and leaving Hermione.

"Ron you have no clue what you are talking about, Hermione and I just discussed this and worked everything out so please back off before you say something stupid."

Getting angry at this Ron responded, "That is it! I am tired of you acting like you are better than me Harry Potter! If I didn't know any better I'd say that whore of a snake Daphne is dousing you with love potions!"

Everyone in the hallway having heard what Ron said froze and listened intently on the 'Golden Trio' that as far as everyone could tell was slowly but surely splitting apart.

Harry having stood there not knowing what to say at first and was mulling it over in his head was getting angrier and angrier about the comments that Ron made about Daphne. Snarling and whipping out his wand he spoke up in a dangerous voice that if Ron hadn't been too thick to realize probably would have backed off.

"Now you listen to me Ronald Weasley. You will apologize about what you said about Daphne or I will personally make you eat your words, and you better do it fast because I am quickly losing my patience with you!"

Daphne having chose that moment to walk around the corner with Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott paused having heard her name. _Oh no, what is going on now?_

She looked across the hall and saw Harry pointing his wand at Ron and Ron with his wand at Harry. Both boys looked murderous and everyone knew this was not going to end well.

"You heard me Potter, Ron spat out. "Your whore of a girlfriend is dousing you with love potions, otherwise you wouldn't be acting this way! I say we curse the lot of them, the filthy snakes!"

Deciding then and there that he was done with Ron's anti Slytherin antics he spoke in a voice so dangerous that everyone in the hall who heard him knew he was serious in everything he said, including one Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and several other Slytherins.

"Ronald Weasley, if I ever find someone that is as honest, smart, cunning and beautiful as Daphne then I will count myself a lucky man. You however are a spineless, worthless, piece of shit, and if I EVER hear you talking about her, Tracey or any other Slytherins for that matter behind their backs with them not able to defend themselves I will personally send you to Madam Pomfrey for a week straight. You hear me? You are childish, immature, rude, and brash. As are most of the Gryffindor's. If you would get your head out of your ass and see the daylight you would realize this petty feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin is utterly ridiculous! Now apologize about what you said earlier about Daphne and I MIGHT decide to forgive you and your stupidity."

Ron having turned a very 'Vernon like purple' the whole time Harry was talking howled with rage and fired off a string of curses.

"Reducto! Anteoculatia! Petrificus Totalus!

Harry having seen from a mile away what Ron was going to do with the howl of rage he emitted, Dodged the first curse, put up a silent shield for the next to and then without even blinking an eye or muttering any words sent back a string if multicolored spells that no one knew what they were. The only thing anyone saw next was Ron was hanging in the air upside down, having turned a brilliant shade of lime green, sporting a hat that said Slytherin! On the front and was wearing a black dress with green undergarments with little snakes on them.

Smirking evilly, Harry walked up under Ron.

"Ron! I never knew you supported the Slytherins in such a fashion! And what nice underwear you have there! I thought all of your insults to the snakes house was just a front. Looks like I was correct. Good for you for seeing through house rivalry. But alas, this friendship must come to an end Ronniekins. I have grown tired of your attitude and I must part from you. You see you are bringing me down and hindering my progress to greatness! After all… I am 'The Boy who Lived'. And with that Harry turned and walked down the hall with everyone staring after him like he'd lost his damn mind.

"Harry!"

Turning around he saw Daphne and Tracey come running up to him. "Well good evening ladies, and what do I owe the pleasure of two beautiful specimens in my presence?"

"Cut the crap Harry, I saw what happened. I want to say thank you for defending me although I would like to know what started the whole thing."

Smiling with a twinkle in his eye, quite like a certain headmaster they all knew he responded, Ah do not worry about that my dear but instead allow me to escort you to your table!"

Smirking at the play between the two, Tracey just shook her head and looped her arm through Harry's outstretched elbow that he offered them. Daphne shook her head and muttered, "what am I going to do with you Potter?"

Tracey laughed and answered while Harry just grinned like a loon. "Well you both could always just quite playing around and actually get together. Everyone knows or at least suspects you two like each other.

At that Daphne stopped in the hallway with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Excuse me Tracey Davis, what did you just say?!"

Harry look slightly taken back and for once had no snappy, flirty comeback for Daphne. Instead he blushed and looked away over the shoulder of Daphne as if there was something veeerry interesting behind her he was studying.

"You heard me. Everyone knows you two have been meeting up doing Merlin knows what and have become rather close over the past few weeks. It doesn't hurt that Harry defended you in front of everyone."

Looking at Harry, who was still looking over her shoulder and then to Tracey she responded, "Yes, but Harry defended all Slytherins, not just me."

Smirking Tracey said "Yes but he DID say that he would be lucky to have you. Isn't that right Potter?"

Still looking away and slightly blushing Harry didn't respond. Daphne blushed slightly and looked over at Harry. "Did you mean it Harry?"

Looking up into those wonderful blue eyes that he gets lost in every time, he just simply nodded his head. Daphne blushed a little more and smiled. She took ahold of Harry's elbow and lead them onward to the Great Hall. However they didn't get very far before they were approached by two 7th year Gryffindor's. "Don't even think of sitting at our table Potter. We heard what you said back there about Gryffindor's. Hanging out with snakes won't help you but neither will we in Gryffindor house any longer."

Coming up behind him Neville had his wand out and spoke up. "Some might not but this Gryffindor is proud to call Harry Potter my friend and says he will always be welcomed into the house and at the table. Care to defend yourself against a heir of an Ancient and Most Noble house?"

Taken aback by Neville's sudden outwardness they had to collect themselves. But before they could say anything someone else spoke up from behind Harry and his group.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you before you start insulting Potter and the House of the Snakes as well."

Turning around Harry saw Blaise and Theo approaching with both of their wands drawn and pointing at the two older Gryffindor's. Smiling at this new development, Harry turned back around and spoke up.

"I don't know about you boys, putting a drawl on the word boys, but I'd say your outnumbered and definitely out matched. One must always acquire good allies no matter where they are from. Powerful people are powerful people and you would do well to remember that."

The two older students lowered their wands and backed away but didn't stop scowling. As they left Theo and Blaise came and stood next to Harry. "I guess it is out now that we are on your side."

Turning to look at them with concern on his face, Harry said, if that's the case then we need to up the protections for you two. Especially when Malfoy hears about this."

Not knowing what was going on between Harry and the other two Slytherins, Tracey and Daphne shared a look and Daphne then cleared her throat. "Um, Harry? What is going on?"

"Oh sorry Daphne, Blaise and Theo approached me a couple weeks ago and said they did not want to follow in their fathers footsteps. We came to an agreement that they would be my spies in the house and in return I would protect them."

"Yes but that's out now", Tracey responded.

Daphne however looked as if she was thinking something very deep. "What is it Daphne?"

Turning to look at Harry she explained, "well I was thinking it doesn't necessarily have to come out that they are supporting you. Only that they were defending their house. None of the Slytherins will believe the rumors they hear from the Gryffindors anyway. That way you could still use them as spies. They would have to convince Draco though that they are not on your side. But that shouldn't be too hard to do. You will need them especially if… " And Daphne muttered something.

"What was that Daphne?" Harry asked. Blushing slightly she looked up and spoke up. "well….if we start you know.. seeing each other… I wont really be that much help."

Looking as if he both won the lottery and lost it at the same time Harry could only stand their speechless. Meanwhile Tracey laughed out loud and both Blaise and Theo changed their expressions from surprise to that of smirking. They also knew something was going on between the Golden Boy and the Slytherin Princess.

And all three of the friends all had the same thought running through their minds.

 _This was going to be an interesting year!_

A/N And there is another chapter! Whew this one is pretty long! I just was getting back into the swing of things and didn't really know where to stop! So If you like this chapter please let me know, and please please tell me if you have any ideas on where this story could go! Being gone for so long I have lost a lot of my original thought process on this story but still remember that I would like an independent, powerful and slightly dark Harry.

Thank you to all of my readers!

-Vince


End file.
